The Power of the Blue Cross
by Whose the bitch now
Summary: This story has just about nothing to do with Harry's years at hogwarts.This is a new story about a girl kidnapped for a power she doesn't even know she has. This is a story that I wrote with an old friend. Unlike her, I'll actually give her credit.Shanna
1. Kidnapped

*~*~*## Ok this is a story I'm gonna try and make it has nothing to do with any of Harry's years at hogwarts. This story will prolly have Harry in it but he's not in school. Anyway it's about another girl that I'm gonna name Shanna and in case anyone didn't know that's my name to (Shah-nuh) this is just gonna be the first sample for everything I may write more later but it'll be easier to decide if you people tell me what you think of it in your reviews##*~*~*  
  
*~*~STORY~*~* She opened her eyes and sat up blinking a few times as her eyes slid in and out of focus. She looked around the room rubbing her head trying to remember what happened. She had been walking alone in the woods near her house and listening to her headphones. Then, what happened? She thought hard. Her dog that she had takin with her started to bark fiercely. She thought harder, but that was all. The last thing she could remember was the searing pain in her head as she started to turn around.  
  
She sat up looking around the room and suddenly realized she wasn't the only one there. A blond haired boy was standing and staring out the window. Her eyes slipped out of focus a little again and she rubbed the back of her sore head. Just then he turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Your finally up?" he asked her  
  
"Uh. yea. but. where the hell are we?" she asked not being remotely careful with her words.  
  
He laughed at her a little but frowned "I don't know."  
  
She looked puzzled at him "well. who are you?" she stopped "I'm sorry. that was really rude"  
  
He didn't seem at all offended "I'm Scott."  
  
"Shanna. not Shayna or Shauna.. Just Shanna" She said. This was an automatic thing for her to say since everyone got her name wrong.  
  
He stared at her for a moment looking like he was trying to figure something out.  
  
"What?" she asked seeing his stare.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing or you wouldn't have given me that look"  
  
"What look?"  
  
"The look you just gave me. But answer my question"  
  
He stared for another second and said, "It's just. I knew a girl I used to talk to online. and she said the same thing. and her name was the same too"  
  
Now it was her turn to stare "Wait. Scott? No. that can't be right"  
  
"What?" he asked looking back at her  
  
"Um.. I don't know but I think I'm that Shanna." she said looking a little bit surprised.  
  
They both stared at each other and then the door burst open and a tall man with cold gray eyes came in. He stared at Shanna "so your finally up." he said in a raspy voice that made Shanna shiver a little.  
  
He turned his head to Scott but said nothing. Then he slammed the door shut after mumbling something about babysitting. They both stared at the door as they listened to him telling someone that they were up.  
  
"Well. that was a little bit strange." Shanna said breaking the silence.  
  
Scott nodded. Shanna started to stand up but it made her dizzy so she sat again. Rubbing her head she looked over at Scott and asked, "How'd you get here?"  
  
He frowned and replied, "That guy who just came in here and some other guy convinced me that they were camp counselers. then when I worked out that they weren't they knocked me out. What about you?"  
  
She thought again "I was walking around in the woods in my house when I heard my dog barking. Then I guess someone knocked me out. I don't know who though." She drew a knee up and leaned back against the wall thinking for a second why she had been out in the woods. Then she remembered: The dream. That awful dream that came on her thirteenth birthday. That dream that drove her out of her bed in the middle of the night to seek peace in the woods. That dream had come again.  
  
~*~*~*## Ok now please review!! I need reviews to tell me how it is!! Please!! ##*~*~*~ 


	2. The Dream and Smart Remarks

~*~*~##Ok I'm gonna try to keep writing but if I get to five chapters and no1 reviews then I think I will stop. Anyway here we go and please review!! ##~*~*~  
  
She looked down at her knees. Remembering this made her insides feel like squirming worms. She bit her lip and started to rock back and forth a little as the memories of the dream floated through her head in slow motion. That made it worse than ever.  
  
Scott saw this and stared at her. Realizing that there was something wrong he went over to sit by her "what's wrong?" he asked in the gentlest tone he could bring up.  
  
She kept rocking and then, realizing that he had spoken to her, she stopped. "I uh." she stuttered. She couldn't help it; thinking about this made her afraid of what it might mean. "It's nothing important."  
  
He stared. He realized that she didn't want to talk about it but he kept trying "I don't care if it's important. You can tell me"  
  
She bit her lip again but for some reason she didn't have a problem talking to him like she did with other people "it's just. the reason I was out in the woods. last night I had a dream. It was the same dream I had on my birthday." she couldn't figure out how to start. It was the weirdest and scariest dream she could remember. She stopped as more memories ran through her head. Scott waited for her not pushing her to go on. "It was me. I think.and another guy. he was standing there screaming at me saying that I was to give him my power. Then I saw myself say that I'd never do anything to make him powerful enough to kill more people. I was older though. and I looked different.I don't remember much but it was weird.. The guy got mad and sent a bunch of other guys to hold me back. Then everything went into some kinda haze and I turned up in a forest. There were wolves. A white one and a black one. The white one had some weird blue glow around her and she attacked a bunch of guys. The black wolf came with me as I ran away toward some stream. The last thing I remember was a shadow of me and another person. We both started to get the blue glow and then. I woke up."  
  
Scott sat through the whole thing watching her as she stared down at her knees thinking the whole thing over again and again. "You got it on your birthday?" he asked thinking it was a little weird for it to happen on that day.  
  
"Well. my parents say that's when my birthday was. They say I told them when they adopted me." She said not realizing she hadn't told him this.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know you were adopted"  
  
"Neither did I until recently. My parents finally decided to tell me when I started acting weird. I sorta stopped eating after the dream and I couldn't sleep well at night so my grades dropped. They got really upset and sent me to a shrink" she grimaced at this. She hated going to the psychiatrist " I wouldn't tell him anything though. We used to sit there for hours as he asked me questions and I stared out the window ignoring him" she smiled. This was one of the few things she liked: pissing off adults.  
  
He smiled at her. He was happy to see her calming down a little. "You like getting people mad?"  
  
She laughed "only people like teachers. Shrinks are a new thing for me. But unlike teachers they just don't give up and they keep talking to you with that baby voice." She said. She didn't even realize how much she was talking to him. "Teachers are easy though. Give them something that they can't reply to and you've got 'em down." she said with a smile. She loved using her smart remarks that teachers taught her against them.  
  
Scott laughed, "Well then I guess you have fun."  
  
Her smile faded a bit "I did.. then that fricken dream. God I didn't even have enough strength to stand up to the teachers. All my friends left me alone after that. They thought I'd explode or something. Like I was holding everything back until someone got me mad enough for me to let it all out" she was on the verge of tears now. "I didn't know until my best friend wrote me a note about it. Then she left too." She swallowed hard trying not to cry but a few tears slipped down her face.  
  
Scott stared. He couldn't believe that friends would leave her like that. Then, hesitantly, he put his arm around her. "If they were real friends they wouldn't have left you like that"  
  
Now tears were streaming steadily down her face. She had thought about this once, but then she had looked in the mirror. Her face was pale and she had bags under her eyes. She couldn't get the courage up enough to tell him this.  
  
Then the door burst open again "Oh look at lover boy" the man said. It was the same one as before.  
  
Suddenly Shanna stopped. The really steamed her. Her face went rigid and she shouted back "At least he's lucky enough to do this without getting smacked, unlike some other guy in here" she couldn't let this guy get away like she had let all the teachers do.  
  
Scott's eyes widened. Now he knew what she meant by using her words against them. They both sat waiting for the man's reply.  
  
The man searched for words but couldn't seem to find any "oh if I only had the privilege to hurt you."  
  
"Well what's stopping you? Some older and dumber guy?" Shanna snapped at him.  
  
"Now you've asked for it!" he boomed and started towards her.  
  
Just then a tall man with the coldest face walked in and cleared his throat. The other man stopped and a look of horror came over his face "I though I told you not to harm them." he said to the first man.  
  
"I-I'm sorry master, but t-this girl just insulted us both." He stuttered.  
  
"I did not!" Shanna shouted putting on an innocent face  
  
"You liar!" the first man boomed turning his cold eyes on her  
  
"How can you prove that?" She wined  
  
"That is enough!" the second man called over to the first. "I asked you to baby-sit and you can't even seam to do that"  
  
"B-but master."  
  
"Now you big ugly git!" and with that they both left slamming the door behind them.  
  
"Now that" Shanna said with a huge smile "is what I call fun!"  
  
Scott stared unbelievably at her "how long have you been doing that?" he asked  
  
"Ever since I can remember.. which isn't very long" she said with a small laugh.  
  
They both looked right at each other and now that Shanna had stopped crying Scott took his arm away. Shanna looked around the room and suddenly saw her bag sitting in the corner of the room. "Since when was that there!" she asked. She had looked over the whole room and it was completely empty except for her and Scott. Until now.  
  
"I don't know. it wasn't there a second ago" Scott replied just as surprised as her.  
  
Shanna got up a little unsteadily and picked the bag up. She went through it until she pulled out a sketchbook. She flipped through the pages and a piece of paper came falling out. She picked it up and looked over it. "Look at this." She said handing it to Scott. It read:  
  
Good job on outsmarting those two men. Please be careful while we find a way to get you away from that place. And I assure you, you will get out. And please Shanna; try to keep your tongue from saying anything that will get you into serious trouble.  
  
Thank you,  
  
A friend  
  
They stared at each other wondering who could have known about this and how they would have gotten the letter here. 


	3. The Letter and the Spell

Finally Shanna put the letter back into her pack "I don't think it would be a good thing if they saw this" she explained. She walked back over to here she had been sitting and opened the sketchbook she had and started to slip through the pages again. Suddenly she stopped and stared at a picture. It looked much like herself but older. She had longer hair and a dark cloak over her back. On the next page there was a picture of her close up. There you could easily see that a strip of hair had been shaded darker than everything else. As she flipped to the next page it showed the same figure but with the cloak hood up, casting a shadow over her face, like she was hiding.  
  
Scott stared at the pictures. "You drew these?" he asked still staring  
  
She nodded "right after I had that dream." she stared. These were the best she had so far "I drew them when I went to the forest after the dream."  
  
He looked from the book to her "why were you in the forest?"  
  
She sat for a moment staring at the book trying to think of an answer. But she honestly didn't know "I.." She though about an answer "I really don't know. I guess. it's just easier for me to think there. most people think I'm crazy to even think about going there at all. Even crazier to go at night. They think it's haunted for some reason, but I've never figured out why."  
  
They sat there for hours flipping through the pages as Shanna told him stories about them. Each one had a story behind it. After that she started to draw. She just drew things that came into her head. They did this for the next 2 days and only saw people when the men came to give them food. They never got much. Then, on the third day, the men came back in.  
  
"You" the first man called pointing to Shanna "you come with me"  
  
Shanna sat, staring at the man. "Why? Go where"  
  
"I said come with me!" he boomed and grabbed her wrist. Shanna stood up and tried to keep up with the man. She knew better than to try and pull her wrist out, if she did he's tighten his hold on her so she'd never get away.  
  
He dragged her all the way down the hall to a darkened room with a fire in the center. He threw her into a chair and went to sit by the fire. She sat for a second but the next thing she knew she was tied down o the chair and something else had happened. She couldn't figure out why, but for some reason she felt like she was getting weaker every second. Then the second of the 2 men she saw walked over, towering over her.  
  
"Well at least he could get you here.." He grumbled as the man stood by the fire watching. The second man stood watching her and then turned his view to her neck. "Well, well.. This must be the thing that keeps your power." he reached over and took hold of a blue stoned cross. But the next second he pulled his hand away and was clenching his fist "it burns all but you, hmm?" Shanna couldn't figure out what he was talking about. This cross had never been taken off of her. Her parents said that she never let them no matter what the situation was. She though that she probably would have known when she was younger, but now she didn't know why she'd never taken it off.  
  
The man kept staring at her with an evil sneer "well at least my spell's working. You're getting weaker aren't you?"  
  
She stared. A spell? He put a spell on her? Shanna had always believed in magic, but not the kind that people do on stage, the kind that just happened for a reason. But now she didn't even have the strength to yell at him. Her eyes were sliding in and out of focus as she fought to stay awake. But now she couldn't, everything went black and she passed out. 


	4. The Dream?

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, or so she thought. She stood up and looked around the room. But she wasn't in her body, she was staring at it. The same body in the same room with the same people, but now there was something happening. The fire burst up in a huge flame and died down again. Shanna gave a small scream but it looked as though they couldn't hear her. Still, just in case, she stayed back only close enough to see what was happening.  
  
Her unconscious body was still there bound to the chair. Both men were still there but now the 'leader' of the two was standing and staring into the fire. The next thing she knew there were more than 3 faces in the room. Now, there were four. The forth being in the fire.  
  
It was the face of an old and worn man with a long beard. But his face wasn't one of a kind neighbor, his eyes were narrowed to watch the leader and his face was rigid. He looked as though he could leap out and kill them at any second. Then, the face began to speak in a calm but angry voice.  
  
"Voldemort, why are you doing this?" he asked  
  
"Dumbledore, old pal, you know exactly why I'm doing this. Either you give up all your power to me, or I take it from the girl.all of it. I will take complete power over her, and take power from her. You know how horrible her life has been already, why not end it? I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Voldemort started  
  
"You do not deserve such a power!" Dumbledore boomed "and that girl doesn't even know of the power! She forgot about it long ago when she was taken in by those muggles. You know she has no chance to fight, even with the protective cross around her neck."  
  
"Ah. So that's what the cross is for, and that's why it burns all but her. And why do you think I took her before she could figure it out? If she knew about her own power she wouldn't have been so easy to capture."  
  
"I can't believe you'd sink so low. But I have one question. How? How did you find her? I purposely kept her out of my school, just so she wouldn't be taken by a person like yourself"  
  
Voldemort laughed, "It's not hard to fine a person like her. Her voice can be heard around the world. Her artistry will tell untold words. But above all of all the things, her power will be able to cure everything, except her own wounds." He said it as if it had come from a book that everyone had read. "Even if she's never shown her drawings or revealed her voice, she's told about it.. To friends who had no clue that they were being watched."  
  
"So, Voldemort. let me get this strait, you've been searching for a girl that even your own son couldn't control when she wasn't even at full power.. And now, even though she doesn't know it, she's getting even stronger, and you think you can control her?" "My son was a fool!" Voldemort boomed "and don't judge me by my son! He knew that he wouldn't be able to control her without me, but he was foolish enough to try and do better than me." Voldemort stopped at the thought of his son's foolish attempts to do better than his father.  
  
"But how do you expect to control her? Her powers building faster than you can drain it out of her."  
  
"Ah. That's where you come in. you give me the one thing I need, and all your muggle buddies, this girl, and her little friend will live."  
  
"And that thing would be my wand. the core of my wand. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, yes you are. The core of your wand and a drop of you blood coming strait from your neck will give me the power to make my potion. And that potion will give me the power to take the girls power."  
  
"How about you let me think about this.." Dumbledore said gravely. His face seemed to go gray before he disappeared into the flames.  
  
Then, the next thing Shanna knew, her site blurred and everything was, once again, black. 


	5. Emotions

Shanna lay there unconscious for a long time. After a while, her eyes slowly opened. She looked up to see Scott above her and realized that her head was in his lap. She smiled slightly ignoring the horrible pain in her head.  
  
He smiled back at her and asked quietly "are you ok?"  
  
She nodded and remembered the dream, or at least, what she thought was a dream. She knew it couldn't have really happened. She couldn't be in her body and out of it at the same time. But the more she thought about it the easier it was to say that it was true and that it really did happen.  
  
Scott saw her quizzical face and asked, "what happened in there? Or were you unconscious the whole time?"  
  
"I was." She started. "But I know what happened."  
  
Scott gave her a strange look "how? How could you know if you were unconscious?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." She began "but it was some kind of dream, or vision or something. It was really weird. Some guy's head popped up in the fireplace and started talking to Voldemort, the second guy we saw. They were saying I had some kind of power that Voldemort wants to drain outa me but he need the core of Dumbldore, the guy in the fireplace, he says he need the core of Dumbledore's wand.  
  
"A wand?" Scott asked in disbelief "this is startin to sound like a magic show"  
  
"I know. They said that Voldemort need the core of Dumbledore's wand and a drop of blood from his neck to make a potion that would drain me of my power. A power I don't even think I really have!" she said and then remembered something else "oh!" she sat up a little dizzy and grabbed the cross around her neck. "They said this is supposed to protect my power though" she stared down at it with a wondering look on her face.  
  
Scott stared at her as she ran her thumb over the back of the cross and it began to glow a light blue. "Is that supposed to happen?" he asked seeing her unsurprised face.  
  
"I thought it was just some weird thing that the necklace did. It's always done it but I've just never shown it to anyone."  
  
"Ok." he started and was now staring strait at her eyes "is it supposed to do that too?" he said still staring.  
  
She looked up from the cross and saw him staring. She closed her eyes. She could tell they were doing something but she always thought they had just been reacting to the blue glow. It turned out she was sort of right. "Do what?" she knew something had happened but she didn't know what. "Your eyes" he started "they keep flickering into an.. Electric blue color and back to your normal color."  
  
She closed her eyes tightly and stopped fooling with her necklace. After about a second she opened them again "it stopped right?" she asked. She couldn't feel them doing anything but she wanted to be sure  
  
"Yea." he said but he was still staring at her "did you know you could do any of this?" he asked. He wanted to know the truth about it or if she was lying.  
  
"No!" she said in an innocent voice. Not the fake one she used to get out of trouble but a true one. She really didn't have any idea that she could do any of it. "You believe me don't you?" she asked with a pleading face  
  
"Well." he started trying to decide "it's kinda hard when I've seen what you did to those guys."  
  
"No. really Scott I never knew!" she said with a hurt face. "I've told you more then I've ever told me best f-." she stopped. Thinking about her best friend hurt a lot. She moved back against the wall, pulled up her knees, and started to cry silently. She couldn't help it and it wasn't often that she cried like this.  
  
Scott sat there shocked. He couldn't believe he had just made her cry and sure as anything didn't mean to. But now he believed her and unless the look on her face, her tears, and her sadness were all fake, there was nothing that could stop him from believing her. He inched toward her and put his arm around her letting her laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even considered not believing you." and they sat there together for a long while.  
  
As soon as Shanna's skin had touched him she started to calm down. It was easy for her to be around him and not be embarrassed of herself. She felt even better when she lay her head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep there with her tear stained face on his shoulder. 


	6. I need title ideas anyone have any?

*~*~*Ok people I know that all these chapters are extremely short but I usually update fast. Anyway for those of you who actually do read I've had a major writers block so forgive me for not updating lately. I think I'm just gonna keep on writing until I get some readers. So please review!! You can go ahead and tell me it sucks for all I care just so I know that somebody is reading!!! Now on with the story!! ~*~*~*  
  
Shanna suddenly awoke to a door slamming outside. She looked over to Scott who seemed to just be waking up too. She sat up strait and stared at the door. Suddenly it swung open and banged on the wall denting it. Shanna jumped slightly at the noise. She had very keen hearing so the loudness of it hurt her ears. The man walked in (not Voldemort the other dude) and shot an icy glare at them.  
  
"You," he pointed to Shanna "come with me, now!"  
  
She didn't budge. She wasn't gonna let them take her anywhere else without a fight. "Why?"  
  
His glare got colder and the room felt tense. "You don't need to know why now let's go!" he made a grab for her wrist but she instinctively pulled away and stood up away from him.  
  
"No. I'm not going anywhere with an old fart like you!" She knew she had gone way to far for this guy's patients.  
  
He clenched his and started to walk towards her while she immediately backed away. Then he realized that Scott had been watching the whole time and turned a glance to him. "Well, why don't we get your boyfriend here in the fight eh?" he pulled out a wand and pointed it at Scott "Crucio!" the next second Scott was on the floor his eyes shut and screaming in excruciating pain.  
  
Shanna gave a scream and went right over to Scott's trembling body "no!" she screamed and the man came toward her and made a grab for her but something happened. His body was thrown back and a blue sheet of light flickered around them. The man stood and stared in astonishment at them then finally took off the spell.  
  
Shanna looked up just as he did this and stared at him. The nest second though her eyes were back on Scott. Scott stared up with pain filled eyes and sat shakily up. Shanna couldn't even find the courage in her voice to ask if he was all right.  
  
"Damn it!" she heard from behind her as the man got up and shot towards the door and down the hallway slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What just happened?" she heard Scott ask in an exasperated voice.  
  
"I don't know." she replied shaking a little  
  
"No I mean what did u do?" he asked again sitting up. "I still don't know." she said now wringing her hand and pinching it unconsciously.  
  
Scott stared at her wrist and saw a number of bruises and cuts lining the red wrist "what happened?" he asked still staring.  
  
She looked at him and saw that he was staring at her wrist and pulled her sleeve back down over it "nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing." He said and gently took her wrist. He pulled the sleeve up to show a number of cuts and bruises taking up 2 inches of her wrist. "What'd you do?"  
  
"It's err." she thought of how to put it "just a habit I have.when I get nervous I rub and pinch it and that's what happens."  
  
"But why do you do that if it hurts?"  
  
"It doesn't really. Not much. I don't even realize that I'm doing it"  
  
He looked at her face for a second expecting to see a guilty face of someone who was lying, but he didn't. She had a completely innocent face that couldn't even be considered one of a liar. "You shouldn't do that though.." He said looking back at it. He let her wrist go and she pulled the sleeve back down.  
  
"I know. But I can't help it sometimes." she muttered looking down at her knees.  
  
He stared at her again and said "why would you be nervous when you just kicked that guys ass?"  
  
Just then the door swung open again and the man came in "lets go!" he shouted to Shanna.  
  
"Haven't you learned by now that I'm not gonna listen to you?!" She shouted back  
  
"Tom" an icy voice called from the door (yea I know but it's the best name I could think of!!)  
  
The man, who was obviously Tom, started to tremble "Y-yes master?"  
  
"Let me through to see them" Voldemorts voice came again  
  
The man obediently moved "Yes master" he said respectfully and moved away with his head bowed.  
  
Voldemort walked in and turned his icy glare to the couple on the floor. "I've heard that you used that power?" he said speaking to Shanna.  
  
She stared confused at him and he continued, "You know it's very powerful. I can help you use it to your advantage."  
  
"No thanks I think I can manage on my own.." She said giving him a strange look.  
  
"Really? You mean just like you managed those dreams of yours?" he asked getting a strange look  
  
Shanna felt her stomach lurch "h-how do you know about that?" she asked slowly  
  
"I have my ways.."  
  
She got an angry look on her face as she said "unless you see me laying her dead I think I managed them just fine.."  
  
He narrowed his eyes "fine later.."  
  
"Never." She replied her face still angry.  
  
He shot a glare at her and left shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Dreams?" Scott asked. He had been watching the whole time.  
  
Shanna frowned and started to pinch her wrist. Scott saw and grabbed it so she'd stop.  
  
"Sorry," she said looking down at it. " I can't help it.."  
  
"It's ok. But what about those dreams? Why did they get u so upset?" he said holding her hand just incase she started to fool with it again.  
  
"No reason, except that they just about ruined my life.. And sent me to that fricken shrink." she started with a completely upset look on her face. 


	7. The Great Escape and Kissing

*~*~ Oky doke! Here goes the next chapter and remember all you people who might be reading that I need to know if you think I should make 2 stories (since this may be a long one) or just one huge one~*~*  
  
Scott stared in astonishment at her "How could a dream ruin your life?" he asked her.  
  
"You'd be surprised. It completely changed my attitude for a long time because it was on my mind the whole time. It was even worse because I barely ever got much sleep. I had the same dream every night.." She said now in a sort of daze as images flashed through her head. "All I can remember was me running through some sort of forest different from one I'm familiar with. I had a kid in my arms and two wolves running by my side. Then a man in dark robes came with a wand. He started shooting spells that never hit. Finally I had the kid in a small pouch thing and I gave it to one of the wolves and it ran off with it as I started to face the guy. And that's it. I never saw any more." She finally stopped and almost went to pinch her wrist again but realized that Scott still had it and stopped herself and continued her story. "I never had the mind to tell anyone about it and instead I used to sit in class and draw pictures of what I saw. The teachers confiscated a lot of them. Then, when I couldn't concentrate, it brought my grades down and my parents started coming down hard on me. The teachers would stand there staring at me as I sat thinking about the dream and not even listening to the question. Eventually they sent me to the school shrink who never got a word out of me and I just stared around the room or out a window."  
  
The whole time Scott sat staring in awe and she continued.  
  
"My friends thought I was playing some sort of joke on the teachers but then they figured out that I wasn't even talking to them. I guess that freaked them out and they all took off with their boyfriends and stuff. The last one to leave was my best friend Kristy." she took a shuddering breath as she thought about it "She wouldn't even come near me. She acted like I had something contagious that she could catch just by breathing the same air as me.." She didn't even realize that she now had tears streaming down her face as she stared down at her knees.  
  
"Damn.." Scott muttered under his breath and moved closer to her and put his arm gently around her shoulders. She started to calm down slowly and then turned her pale face to his.  
  
"You know, I've never had someone listen like this." she whispered.  
  
"And I've never been like this with anyone.. Your different than a lot of girls I know, and I like that. And." he paused for a second and said "I wanna be like this, with you, whenever I can.."  
  
She smiled and leaned her head on him, snuggling closer "me too.." She whispered  
  
"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Mmhmm." she said as her eyes closed slowly and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Scott's smile broadened and he pulled her closer to him and stared happily into the darkness of his closed eyes and fell asleep too.  
  
*~*~I was considering stopping it here but that would make this chapter extremely short so I'll write more for you. ~*~*  
  
Days continued with them only sleeping, eating, and staring into space as Tom only came to give them their small serving of bread and butter each day. Finally the day came when they decided that they needed to get out and soon. Shanna had already lost weight from the previous months of suffering and now was getting even skinnier from the lack of food. They spent a few more days trying to think up a good plan to get out but every one they thought of was quickly thrown away as they found numerous ways for things to go wrong.  
  
The day when they finally decided to give up and wait for what would happen, something did happen. Shanna's ears picked up a great deal of commotion outside and the door burst open to show a dark haired man with emerald green eyes come in.  
  
"Shanna, Scott! Come with me we've got to hurry!" he said quickly.  
  
They stared and Shanna said, "Why should we come with you? You could be just as bad as these other guys."  
  
The man sighed heavily as though expecting this kind of response and replied "Look, would you rather have no chance of escape here, or have a chance to get away while we're getting out of here with me?"  
  
Shanna blinked and said, "You've got a point, let's go." And with that they both got up and all three of them left through the door to the darkened hallway. It was apparently night, but Shanna and Scott wouldn't have known cause of the loss of time. They ran as quickly as possible down the dark hallway until they came to a stairway. The man stopped and, holding his wand out, stepped down to see if anyone was there...  
  
"Watch out!" he called as a beam of light streaked past him making a hole in the wall behind them.  
  
Shanna blinked once and didn't even manage to ask what it was before the man had shouted out "Stupify!" and there was a thud below as a man fell to the floor.  
  
They all clambered down the stairs as quickly as possible when they met up with Voldemort. "Oh shit." Shanna mumbled as he came closer. Then she realized that her cross-had begun to glow a bright blue. She glared at him as he made his way to the door. Just as he went to step in the door slammed shut right in his face and locked as the doorknob glowed a bright blue.  
  
The man looked at her and asked, "Did you do that?"  
  
"Uh.I guess so.?" she replied still very surprised by it.  
  
They started to make their way through the other door but before Shanna could go through after the man Scott grabbed her arm and pulled her back just before another bolt of light flew past. Shanna sighed and looked up into his eyes and said "Thank you" and kissed him.  
  
"Lets go!" the man called "Less kissing and more running!"  
  
They didn't even have time to blush before they had run outside and into a forest. They went as quickly as possible as the trees lit up with blasts from numerous spells hitting them. The next thing they knew they had gone into someone's house and were standing by the fire.  
  
"Ok, when you two throw this powder in I want you to step in the fire and shout out 'Hogwarts!' the man instructed. To Shanna this sounded insane and the name of the place sounded like some pig hospital or something, but she was willing to believe anything now.  
  
They both did as they were told one at a time. When Shanna stepped out of the fire she saw what looked like a huge office, but unlike normal ones this one had some weird things decorating the walls and shelves. One of the many things being moving pictures of old guys.  
  
She stared some more as Scott came out behind her and only managed to see a red and gold bird take off from its perch before it landed on her shoulder. She didn't jump but felt quiet comfortable with the bird there. Then from behind a desk an old man with bright blue eyes and half moon glasses stood up with a small smile.  
  
"I see you've gotten back safely. Now where would Harry be?" he questioned.  
  
Just then the man, obviously Harry, stepped out of the fire, his glasses (forgot to mention those) fogged up with ashes. "I hate traveling by floo." he muttered wiping them off.  
  
The old man chuckled as Scott and Shanna stared in wonderment. "Sorry headmaster, we would have been here sooner but these guys decided to have a kissing fest." Harry said giving them a sly look.  
  
Shanna blushed furiously and said "Shut up!"  
  
Scott snorted from behind her as the headmaster gave her an amused and surprised sort of glare (be quiet people you know what look I'm talking about!).  
  
The next moment the bird had flown from her shoulder and Shanna was wrapped in a huge hug by a girl with wavy blond hair, but that's all she could see from her position.  
  
"Shanna!!" she shouted squeezing her a little too tight for her liking. Shanna thought she recognized the voice but couldn't figure out who it was "God I thought you'd be dead!" She screamed and kept hugging her as everyone watched very amused by the site.  
  
*~*~Ok people this is going to be one huge story so Anya you will be in it. Now remember anyone who would like to kill me for bad grammar or praise me for my story (or vise-versa) can go ahead just by clicking the little button in the corner!!!~*~* 


	8. The Explanation

Finally the girl hugging her released her and stared over at her. She had shoulder length, wavy, blond hair with a black stripe covering her right eye. Also she had a golden medallion with a black gem in the middle shaped like a coyote around her neck Her emerald green robes brought out the medallion perfectly where as her navy blue yes made her look darker when they were combined with her hair. The black coyote by her side gave a bark to Shanna, wages it's tail, and shined its bright yellow eyes up at her. Suddenly Shanna realized whom it was and shouted "Anya!!" and everyone started to laugh. That is, everyone except Scott who had no idea who this was but was still very amused by the site. "Oh my god!! What are you doing here? Wherever here is."  
  
Anya laughed and said, "This is my new school! Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" she gave a huge smile as though it were a huge secret that she had kept in for a very long time.  
  
"Hoggy's school of witches and wizardwhat?!" Shanna exclaimed with a completely confused look plastered on her face.  
  
Anya repeated the school's name with an amused look. "It's my new school and soon to be yours and his" she said pointing to Scott.  
  
"Um. ok... I think" Shanna replied then looked to the headmaster "would someone mind telling me what the hel- heck is going on here?"  
  
The headmaster gave her an understanding look and motioned for Scott and her to sit. They did and he launched into the story. "First of all, you, miss Jenkins, were adopted. And for a good reason other than the fact that your parents died. That power that I have no doubt you've found out about, is extremely strong and would be very dangerous if used wrongly, which was what Voldemort was trying to get you to do. His plan, from what I understand, was to get you to trust him just enough so that he could take the power from you. When that obviously failed he decided to force it out of you, which hadn't even happened before we got there. I instructed Mr. Potter here to come and get you out when you had no chance of escaping yourselves. All the doors and windows were magically locked and heavily guarded so there was no chance of you getting out on your own especially since you don't have a wand and don't have full use of your power yet. I suspect that the reason for keeping Scott there was so you wouldn't do something harmful to yourself and had apparently had known Scott online. You both would have started school much earlier at about the same time as Anyonka did, but we wanted to keep both of you safe. Scott has the same power but not quite the same. His can do some different things but no book will tell us more than the facts I've told you so far. Now, since Voldemort has found you, you will come to this school. I have already notified your parents so there is no need to worry about that." And with that he stopped. There had been no interruptions through the whole thing and now he was finished. "Any questions?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads but they all knew there probably would be some once they slept on this.  
  
"Ok. I think that all three of you should go down to the hospital wing and get yourselves cleaned up and then I will send a student to each of you to take you to your dormitories."  
  
"But headmaster." Anya began "how do you know what house they are in?"  
  
Shanna had no clue what she was talking about but listened anyway.  
  
"They were both sorted when they were babies and are both in Gryffindor house with you." He answered.  
  
Shanna decided to ask about this later and followed them down o the hospital wing. The moment they entered the nurse sent them each to a bed. When it came to Harry she was muttering, "Like I didn't have to deal with you enough while you were in School"  
  
Listening to this she figured Harry was one of those people who just happened to get in the wrong place at the wrong time and had some pretty nasty enemies, just like her. Shanna herself always seemed to go down to see the nurse at school at least once a weak for different things. And once was even sent by her teachers just because they thought something was wrong since she hadn't been down all week.  
  
When the nurse got to her She looked at everything and found a large gash on the outside of her arm. Shanna winced a little finally realizing that it was there. She poured some sort of potion on it, which made it sting and fizz. When she finished that she looked at her wrist and did the same thing only putting ice on it this time to stop the slight swelling.  
  
Finally she finished and announced "I want you all to stay her overnight so I can make sure you get a good nights sleep. It's only 6:30 now just so you know."  
  
Shanna groaned and turned her head away. It was true that she needed a good nights sleep for once but she didn't want to get it here. She sat up strait and pulled her knees to her chest. She sat like this for a while after the nurse left and didn't look around at all.  
  
Scott saw this and asked "you alright over there?" he was sitting in the bed beside hers obviously not thrilled in having his arm tapped up as well.  
  
She gave him a slight smile when she spoke and said, "Yea, I'll be fine, thanks. I just hate it here."  
  
He nodded and left it alone. After making sure that the nurse had gone he crawled out of his bed and into hers, sitting himself behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and sighed happily. Soon they fell asleep next to each other and Harry laughed silently to himself.  
  
The nurse came back and when she saw this she gave an annoyed look and went over to the bed ready to wake them up when Harry cleared his throat loudly. She looked over at him and asked "yes?"  
  
"Well, Madam pomfry (how do you spell that?), I thought you said you wanted them to get a good nights sleep?"  
  
She gave him a glare but walked away leaving them to sleep. Later on Anya came back to check on them and laughed quietly from the doorway and said, not noticing that The headmaster was behind her, "Well that proves it."  
  
"Proves what?" he asked from behind her.  
  
She jumped and thought quickly. "Uh. nothing. Girl stuff!" she half lied. She didn't look up at him but could tell that he was giving her one of his looks that saw right through you.  
  
~*~*~All right people that's good for now but I need someone to tell me how to spell the nurses name. I can't remember and I don't have my books with me to check (Actually I just don't feel like going through 100 pages to find one name.). Anyway, please review!! Use that little button there in the corner. Just role your curser over it, and press on the mouse. ^.^ ttfn!! ~*~*~ 


	9. More Explaining

*~*~Ok this boyfriend of Anya's is made up all by her in case u recognize any of it. And she told me to tell you that it's Anyonka faith and I just call her anya for short*~*~  
  
After the headmaster left Anya to watch them on her own a tall 15-year-old boy with bleach blond hair and blue eyes came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She jumped slightly but when she turned around she sighed "Hi James. You scared me there."  
  
He smiled and looked into the room "where have you been and what are you looking at?" he asked looking around.  
  
"I've been with the headmaster. We had a bit of a problem we had to take care of. And I'm looking at Shanna and Scott. They're in the bed over there." She said pointing to there bed.  
  
He saw them and said "I guess they're together than?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Shannon and Scott?"  
  
Anyonka gave a slight laugh "it's Shah-nuh, not Shannon. And don't let her hear you say that or she'll rip you head off."  
  
"Oh. ok I won't then." he said hoping he'd remember. Then he wrapped her in a hug and asked "You ready to stop staring at them now? I'm sure they'd be offended if you were standing here like this."  
  
She smiled and replied, "yea your right, let's go" and they left together.  
  
Shanna, being a light sleeper, awoke first. She looked around a little and smiled when she realized that no one had separated them. Scott woke soon after and seeing her next to him, he put his arm around her and whispered "you up?"  
  
"Yea" she said with a nod then added, "What time is it?"  
  
Scott turned his head to look at the clock behind him on the wall and answered "about ten thirty"  
  
"Ok, you ready to get up then?"  
  
"As much as I hate to have to leave this position, yea I am." He answered then got out of her bed and sat on his own.  
  
She sat up and brushed her hair out of her face but noticed something. She held a strip of hair and stared at it. "It's blue!" she said quietly but surprised.  
  
Scott looked too "I guess it did that overnight because of that power thing"  
  
She nodded and dismissed the subject.  
  
"You both have clothes by your beds." They heard the nurse say.  
  
They looked up, grabbed their things, closed the curtains, and got changed. They both came out at about the same time and saw Anya standing at the door with James. Shanna smiled and walked over with Scott.  
  
"Would you mind telling us where we're supposed to be going now?" Shanna asked.  
  
Anyonka laughed and replied, "Since we're the only students that actually came to school early, we just head down to the great hall and eat. I'll tell you everything when we get down there." And they went down to the hall to discuss everything.  
  
"First of all" Anya began "Dumbledore sent me a letter telling me about your power and everything and that you'd been kidnapped and were going to be coming to school. Then he wrote that id need to come so that I could tutor you and Scott so you'd be caught up in everything you missed in the last 2 years. Then he said that he'd bring James too since we have a relationship going on and he's help. So that's what we're going to do until school starts." She finished.  
  
"Ok." Shanna said, "Well what about the dormitory things he was talking about?"  
  
"Oh! I'll take you to yours and James will take Scott to his. We're all in the same house" Then she explained how the houses worked after she saw the confused looks on their faces.  
  
**~~Ok I know this is really short but I wanted to get this done and over with I hate explaining things I've already thought up. Anyway this is it now review!!!~*~* 


	10. The Facts

After they all ate Anya took Shanna to her room and James took Scott to his. Shanna looked around and saw her stuff at the foot of one bed. She considered asking about it but decided against it. She plopped down on her bed and looked around. She noticed the large window right in site of her bed and smiled. Anya saw this and said,  
  
"I asked Dumbledore if you could have this bed. I know how you like to be able to see things out the window"  
  
Shanna smiled "Thanks."  
  
Anya plopped herself in the bed beside her and watched Shanna staring out the window at the quidditch field "That's the quidditch field down there" She explained.  
  
Shanna looked over and gave her a weird look "In English please?"  
  
Anya laughed and said, "It's a game you play on flying broomsticks. There are 2 bludgers that try and nock you off your broom, a quaffle that is thrown into those big hoops to score points, and a golden snitch that is really tiny and hard to see, but if it's caught, the game ends and the team that caught it gets 150 points. Each person on the team has a different job. The seeker flyers around after the snitch, there are three chasers that throw around the quaffle and try to score, a keeper who guards the goals, and 2 beaters who smack the bludgers around trying to keep it away from there team and try to hit the other team." She explained and finally finished.  
  
Shanna nodded to show she understood and asked, "Who's on our team?"  
  
"I'm a seeker, James is a chaser, we have john as a beater and we need another, we need a keeper and two other chasers" she finished. "You should try out I think you'd be good at it"  
  
Shanna smiled "I'd like to but I need a broom."  
  
"That's ok. You can get one when we go to diagon alley, the place where everyone like us goes to buy stuff, and buy one there. I heard Dumbledore say that your parents left you quiet a fortune to spend." She said with a laugh.  
  
Shanna laughed and said "You know me I wont spend a lot at once. Only spend what I need to spend to get what I need to get." she laughed again and Anya joined in.  
  
They spent the rest of the day unpacking and talking when they heard a nock at the door. "Yea?" Anya called  
  
"We just thought we'd say goodnight to you two" Scott called trough the door.  
  
Shanna laughed and opened it. Scott picked her up in a hug and she gave him a kiss." see you tomorrow?" she asked  
  
"Unless I die in my sleep" he replied with a smile and gave her another kiss. He headed for the door but waited for James who was giving Anya a kiss and a hug goodnight. Shanna cleared her throat loudly making them stop and laugh.  
  
"Goodnight James" she said pointedly and he walked out the door with Scott.  
  
"Goodnight blonde bear" Anya said and made Shanna snort. She then whispered something in his ear.  
  
After they left Shanna laughed at Anya who, unconsciously, blushed. "And when were you going to tell me?" Anya asked  
  
"Tell you what?" Shanna asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"That you and Scott were together! I only found out when I saw you two sleeping together in the hospital wing."  
  
"You saw that?!" Shanna exclaimed.  
  
Anya laughed, "I did and so did Dumbledore."  
  
Shanna blushed and said, "I'm going to bed you little spy!"  
  
They both laughed this time and got changed to go to bed.  
  
*~*~*Ok all you's who might be reading. I have now changed the way I'm gonna write this. I'm gonna take turns with my friend Anya in writing seeing as I always get these huge writers blocks and she's a great writer. We changed the title too it's now "the power of the blue cross. Now review, review, review!!!~*~*~* 


	11. The Secret

Anyonka stared up at the top of her four-poster for a minute then looked at her watch "time to go" she thought. She climbed out of bed and changed into her normal clothes. "Keese" she called. This was the Latin word for come that she used to call her coyote, Bluerain. He followed Anya all the way down to the entrance hall and just past the edge of the forbidden forest. She waited there on a rock until James came and looked around for her. "Over here" she called, motioning for him to come over.  
  
He walked over to her and asked, "Why'd you want me to come here?" he liked the dark but thought it was weird that she couldn't tell him in the castle.  
  
"I didn't want anyone to hear, especially Shanna."  
  
"Why though? You two are like, best friends right?"  
  
"More like sisters." she said slightly nervous.  
  
"Sisters? Your related?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.  
  
"Yea. That's what I wanted to tell you. I just found out when Dumbledore brought us here!"  
  
He walked over and sat next to her on the rock, then put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's head back, shall we?" he suggested.  
  
They stood up together, hand in hand, and walked back up to the castle, Bluerain trailing behind them.  
  
"Pumpkin" Anya said when they got to the portrait of the fat lady who swung open to reveal the doorway, which led to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
They sat down by the fire and let the warm heat blow on their faces.  
  
"Anya," James began, "why did you tell me this?" he asked looking into her dark eyes.  
  
"You're the only one I can trust" She replied. "Promise me you won't tell Shanna." she pleaded.  
  
"I promise Anya." He said, "How about we go to bed, we got an early morning ahead of us." He took her hand and they walked up the steps until they came to her dormitory.  
  
"Good night, pet." He said and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Night, blonde bear." She called after him and walked into her room. She walked to her bed, crawled under her covers, and just before her eyes fell closed into a deep sleep, she took a sleepy glance at Shanna, now thinking of her more as a younger sister, than like a best friend.  
  
She awoke not long after to see Shanna shifting and mumbling in her sleep. Anya was sure Shanna would have waken up by now, being the light sleeper that she was, but she didn't, so Anya pulled the blankets off and walked over to Shanna's bed and watched her for a moment.  
  
She thought for a while whether she should wake her or let her finish the dream she was having. She finally came to a decision once she saw Shanna swing her arm and almost hit Anya in the face. She put her hand on Shanna's shoulder gently and tried to call her awake. She looked confused at Shanna when she didn't wake up. She shook her a little and kept calling but still, Shanna did not wake. She shook a little harder and started to get worried when she still wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Shanna!" she called very upset by now.  
  
Cold sweat was running over Shanna's face by now and she was shaking violently. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and took in the site of Anya's terrified face. She sat up shakily and swallowed hard.  
  
"Shanna? Are you alright?" Anya asked her sister.  
  
Shanna barely nodded and mumbled, "It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep."  
  
Anya stared for a moment but went reluctantly back to her bed, and pulled the blankets back over herself. She still stared over at Shanna and watched her pull her knees up and start rocking back and forth. "Shanna are you sure-?"She started but Shanna cut her off.  
  
"I'm fine I don't want to talk about it now. I- I just need to go. somewhere." she whispered and got out of her bed. She grabbed the dark blue cloak She had gotten from Dumbledore. He had said that it was from her real mother. The cloak and a blue stoned clasp.  
  
"Shanna! Where are you-" Anya started  
  
"I don't know. just out. to the forest.. Or somewhere" She said cutting her off just like before "I'll be back before morning." She finished and left.  
  
"But-!" Anya didn't get to finish before Shanna had gone out the door and down the steps. She had taken her bag with her so Anya had the idea that she was probably going to write or draw something about what she saw. She was very worried about her going out into the forest for the first time. She didn't even know how she had found out about it. Then she looked out the window. She not only had the view of the quidditch field, but also a small part of the forest. Anya knew that Shanna used to go into the forest around where she lived and figured that was why she was going to this one. She had also noticed that, right before Shanna left, her cross had been glowing. All Anya knew about it was that it meant the power in Shanna was stirring up inside her and could be released at any moment. It had happened once before, but not in a good way. Shanna hadn't understood it anymore than Anya at that moment but, being brought up by a magical family, Anya knew that Shanna was a witch, she didn't tell her though, she figured there was a reason she didn't know and hadn't been brought to the school like Anya had. She brought herself out of her thoughts and ran down the stairs after Shanna only to find that she was already gone.  
  
Anya gave out a long, worried sigh and walked back up the stairs and back to her bed. She looked out the window to find Shanna walking across the grounds toward the forest. Her cross was still glowing and was faintly seen from her window. Anya sat there not really worried about Shanna. She knew that she had grown up fighting things all the time. Whether it was the boys or the teachers, she knew how to use her words and her fists.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Anyonka's point of view ~~ start of Shanna's POV~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shanna walked down the stairs thinking about the dream she had just had. It was different from the other two that she had before. This one was way different and much scarier. She was much, much younger this time, about 4. There was a man standing above her yelling things as she sat rocking steadily back and forth ignoring him. This man reminded her a lot of Voldemort. He looked very much the same but younger. The man kept screaming at her and eventually took her pale face in his hands. He kept screaming strait at her and soon kicked her in the side and she curled up in pain, but didn't cry. It looked as though Shanna had gotten a tolerance for his screaming and abusive actions. Soon the man got quite angry and picked her up. He walked over to the window and opened it up, then, he thrust her out and held her by the back of her shirt. The small girl stared down and was staring down at the long drop when the man let go. Shanna slept and watched this nightmare of herself as she fell but then stopped. The girl had a blue glow around her and was floating steadily back up to the window. When she got there the man took her and sat her by the wall. He then took out his wand and the glow died down slowly as the man cackled with satisfaction at himself.  
  
Shanna came out of her thoughts and realized that she had come to the edge of the forest. She took a breath and started in through the dark forest and stared around as various bushes blew in the wind or glowing eyes flashed across the darkness. Suddenly a loud growling started to rumble from behind her. She whirled around to see a greasy black wolf come stepping out from a pile of dead branches and brush. The wolf's evil, yellow eyes flashed as his growling became louder and fiercer. Shanna held her ground and stared it strait in the eyes as though this would she was looking into the wolf's mind. The wolf bared its yellow teeth at it and snapped fiercely, but Shanna held her ground. Just then it pounced at her and she flung her arm over her face and ducked, this time her power didn't take it's normal, protective affect. Instead, a creature leapt from the side taking the wolf down and making it yelp in pain. Shanna looked and saw the creature.  
  
*~*~*~Ok I know this is a major cliffy but I like it and I've been writing for a while. I hope all you people's like it!! Now review to tell me if you do! Oh and remember that you can review more than once; I like to know that you all keep reading! ~*~*~* 


	12. Animals

The creature turned its ice blue eyes to Shanna as she sat with her back to a tree and her cross still glowing it's bright, eerie, blue. The black wolf stood up and gave a low growl to the creature. It gave a fierce growl strait back and added a snap into it as though it were their speech. The black wolf took off limping slightly.  
  
Shanna sat up so she was staring right into the white creatures eyes. It stepped into the light to reveal a female, pure white wolf, with ice blue eyes and a sleek coat. As Shanna continued her examination of it she noticed how well built and muscular the wolf was. She was also dotted with blood around her leg but didn't hold a limp. She also noticed the wolf's sleek, smooth, and light fur coat.  
  
"You're a fast one." She said to the wolf, speaking to it just like a human.  
  
The wolf began to pace in front of Shanna, examining her just as Shanna had done. It's eyes darted to the glowing cross around her neck and it paused for a second. It turned its head but kept its body sideways so Shanna had a full view of her. It flicked its tail and, like a flame on a candle, it lit to an identical blue light. The light faded after a second but left the tail tipped with blue.  
  
Shanna's eyes brightened with curiosity and slight understanding "Got a name?" She asked the wolf.  
  
It flicked its tail and it, once again, lit blue. It sent a thin line of light toward Shanna's cross and Shanna said "Chrystal"  
  
The wolf lay down in front of her at stared for a moment. She sent another message to Shanna "Why are you out here? I would have thought that you would be asleep at the castle."  
  
"I had a dream. Or. a nightmare." Shanna replied.  
  
"So they've started up"  
  
"Yea. How'd you know about them? I don't recall seeing you anywhere around."  
  
"Neither have I. But I've known that you were to come. I've been waiting for you." It suddenly stopped and it's ears turned toward the castle, and also the way that Shanna came.  
  
Shanna looked over and saw Scott pushing his was through the brush and searching the area quietly with his eyes. "Scott?"  
  
He turned to see her and squinted through the darkness as he made his way over "Shanna! There you are! What-?"  
  
"I had a dream." she said cutting him off  
  
"Oh. Anya told me you came out here."  
  
"Why were you up?"  
  
"I don't know. I woke up for some reason and when I was walking down to see if anyone else was up, Anya told me."  
  
"Oh, all right" She looked to where the wolf had been but it disappeared. She turned back to Scott who sat down beside her and put his arm around her.  
  
She smiled in contentment and snuggled closer, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You wanna tell me about the dream?" he asked pulling her close.  
  
She explained it in a dull tone as more images flashed through her head.  
  
Scott sat, stunned by the story "So I guess you came out here for the same reason you went to the forest before?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yea. I don't really know why I come, it's just easy for me to calm down when I'm out here."  
  
"I understand." he said. After a long silence he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
She smiled, for once, glad of her small size. She closed her eyes; almost ready to fall asleep, when Scott shook her gently.  
  
"You told Anya that we'd be back before morning, and I'm sure you'd like to sleep somewhere more comfortable then on the forest floor" he said in a gentle tone.  
  
She smirked and stood up so he could get up too. Once he did, he looked around and said, slightly puzzled "Do you remember how to get back?"  
  
She laughed and took his hand, then led him back to the castle.  
  
Once they got there Scott led her over to a couch by the fire, sat down, and pulled her down onto his lap. She laughed and he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her again.  
  
"You wanna go to bed?" he asked her after they sat there together for a while.  
  
"Not as long as I get to stay here with you." She replied, smiling with her eyes closed.  
  
"Me either" he said, slowly drifting off to sleep with her in his arms.  
  
Right before they fell asleep Shanna pulled a blanket from the back of the chair and let Scott help her cover both of them up.  
  
About an hour later Harry came into the room. He looked around and saw, in the light of the dying fire, the couple sleeping soundly. He laughed at the sight and went over to a chair by a window. He stared out and noticed something flying silently around. He squinted through the darkness trying to see what it was when it landed on a tower that was right in sight of the window. He stared but the only thing visible was the bird's beady eyes staring into the window. It obviously wasn't an owl and it didn't look like a phoenix.  
  
He finally dismissed the subject and looked back to the couple. Scott still had his arms around her and they were both still sleeping soundly. He laughed out loud, but once he did that, he knew it was a mistake. Shanna stirred a little and opened her eyes to see Harry sitting right across from her.  
  
"How long have you been there?" She asked sleepily without changing her position.  
  
He hesitated for a moment then said "Not too long"  
  
"Ok. then what's so funny?"  
  
"Uh." he blinked "nothing."  
  
"Then why'd you laugh?"  
  
"How do you know I laughed?"  
  
"I heard you"  
  
"You were asleep."  
  
"So? It's not like my hearing turns off while I'm asleep."  
  
"Well you sure have good hearing then."  
  
"Painfully good"  
  
He gave her a look "painfully?"  
  
"Never mind. Why did you laugh?"  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"And why'd you just laugh again?"  
  
"Because your funny. You act like you do this everyday"  
  
"I don't act"  
  
He raised his eyebrows "well I can tell that Snape's gonna hate you more than he hates me."  
  
"Snake?"  
  
"Snape. He's a teacher, potions teacher to be exact"  
  
"Oh a teacher. Of course he's gonna hate me. They all do."  
  
"And you're proud of that?"  
  
"Yea. It never did anything bad"  
  
"It never got you detention?"  
  
"No. I know how to go just far enough so that they don't give me detention."  
  
"So how long did it take you to learn that?"  
  
"Not long. You just need to know how to use their own words against them."  
  
"Hm." he smiled at her. He couldn't help but wonder how she could do such a thing without getting into trouble. "I guess you want to go to sleep now?"  
  
"Not really. It's almost morning."  
  
"You don't look like you've gotten much sleep though." He said taking in the view of her pale and tired face.  
  
"I never do. It's fine."  
  
"You really should go back to sleep Shanna" Came a voice from behind her.  
  
She jumped. "Scott!"  
  
He laughed and sat up with her still in his lap. "Sorry, but with you two talking up a storm over here I couldn't help but say something."  
  
She sighed and he gave her a hug.  
  
"Why'd you get up?" Scott asked  
  
"He woke me up I didn't volunteer"  
  
Scott laughed and Harry looked offended "I didn't try it! I barely made a sound and you still woke up! Who would expect you to be sleeping down here anyway?"  
  
She glared at him "You woke me up when you came in." she declared still glaring.  
  
"What? You were still asleep then!"  
  
"How do you know? You took one look and assumed I was asleep."  
  
"So you were awake the whole time?"  
  
"Yea. And that's why I'm askin you now what you were starin at."  
  
"Oh." he stumbled for words "I'm not sure. It was some type of bird. I couldn't tell since it was so dark."  
  
"Did it look like a falcon?" She asked in a tone that showed that she knew something.  
  
"Uh.. Now that I think about it, yea it did."  
  
"What the hell is it doing around here?" She mumbled to herself, now looking out the window.  
  
"What?" Harry was staring at her now "you've seen it before?"  
  
"Yea. But it's nothing. It just hangs around me for some reason. I used to see it after school and in the trees outside my house in the morning."  
  
Harry kept staring at her for a while then stood up. "Well, I'm off now. I'll see you two later, I'm staying around here to help tutor you both."  
  
"Oh great." She mumbled  
  
Harry laughed. "Aren't you glad you told me your plan now?"  
  
"Yea" she said sarcastically. "But it wont make a difference. You'll be no worse than my old teachers." She continued with a sly smirk.  
  
"Oh really? We'll see about that. You've got me first."  
  
"Ok. Well I'm gonna go get changed now." She said mostly to Scott who kissed her cheek and let her go. "I'll see you at breakfast" and she left to get dressed.  
  
*~*~*~Alrighty I'm already working on the next chapter so it will be up soon. And just in case my writing gets messed up again, when the wolf speaks it's in italic's. Now review!!!!!~*~*~*~*~ 


	13. Lessons, Wands, And new students are a'C...

When Shanna came down the stairs Scott was already waiting for her.  
  
"James and Anya are already up, they went down a minute ago" Scott said.  
  
"Ok. I guess we should head down then." She replied and they went down to the great hall.  
  
Once they sat down Shanna could tell that Anya had told James about her dream. They were both giving her looks.  
  
"Look," She started "I'm fine, it was no big deal. Now stop staring at me like I'm about to die!"  
  
They both looked away and Scott sniggered at her. Shanna looked over at him and raised her eyebrows. He stopped immediately and said, "Ok, ok."  
  
"Hey, you guys get to have a lesson with Harry first." Anya said.  
  
"We know he told us earlier" Shanna replied, and by the look on her face, Anya could tell that she didn't want to pursue the subject.  
  
"Ok, well after that we'll come and get you so we can do your transfiguration."  
  
"Ok." Shanna said not really paying much attention to them.  
  
"Your lucky she doesn't have to remember this or she'd never get there." James whispered in Anya's ear.  
  
Shanna was staring unconsciously out the window like she was expecting something to happen.  
  
"Shanna?" Scott called trying to get her attention  
  
"Huh? What?" she looked over at him and saw that all three were staring at her.  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Scott asked.  
  
"Oh." She looked down at her plate and noticed that she'd only taken a bite out of her toast and hadn't touched anything else. "Uh." She stared at the plate "I'm not hungry" She said looking innocently at them.  
  
"How can you not be hungry when you haven't eatin anything?" Scott asked.  
  
"I'm just not."  
  
"Come on you've gotta eat something" Scott urged pushing her plate towards her.  
  
"Fine." She took a bite of toast and pushed the plate away again.  
  
Scott sighed and mouthed to Anya "I tried"  
  
After a little while more they all got up and left to go to their class.  
  
"Harry's gonna be teaching Defense against the dark arts." Anya told them both.  
  
Shanna nodded. They got to the room and stopped. "We'll be back in about an hour to get you." Anya said.  
  
Shanna nodded again and She and Scott walked in the room. Harry was standing looking over a pile of books and then looked up to them "Oh. Hi." he said. He gave Shanna a look that said he knew something was wrong.  
  
They sat down next to each other and Harry looked at them. "You look worse than this morning." He declared looking at Shanna's face. She shrugged and leaned back in her seat.  
  
"Well then. Here" he gave them each a book. "I hate to do this to you but we need to get into the book so you can see the things I'm talking about."  
  
Shanna sighed and opened the book to see some weird looking pictures. Shanna didn't bring up much of an attitude at first and let him explain things, but then it came time to show him she wasn't such a good student.  
  
"Don't we need wands for this kind of stuff?" she asked after he explained the ways to defeat a Bogart.  
  
"Well, yea, you do."  
  
"Well then why don't we have them?" she asked  
  
"You need to go to Olivander's to get them. You can't just order one. You have to choose the right wand before you go using it." He explained  
  
Now she knew she was beat. "Oh."  
  
By the end of class she still didn't bring him down. The problem was, when she did it to teachers before, there were other students in the room to help her get to a point. So, she figured, she'd just have to wait until they came too.  
  
Finally the end of class came and Anya and James came to get them.  
  
"We're going to go get the stuff you'll need now. Like your wand and books and stuff."  
  
"Alright. Lets go then."  
  
They all went there and bought everything they needed. The last thing they went for was their wands. Scott went first and got his after blowing up an old vase and setting fire to some old books. Then Shanna went. The first time she got a wand she blew some glass out of a window. The second time she knocked some boxes off the wall. The third time she got a thin, whitish wand.  
  
She held it for a second looking over the slender stick. Next thing she knew the wand started to fizz with blue sparks popping out of the tip.  
  
"Well, well, well" The shopkeeper said.  
  
"What?" she said staring up at him.  
  
"Old Dumblebore was right again." He declared "He asked me to make this wand especially for you. It had the wood from the oldest tree in the forest and the feather of a falcon placed inside it."  
  
"Oh. " She said looking back at the wand.  
  
They paid for their wands and left. Shanna fooled with her wand for a while making some strange things happen accidentally.  
  
"Would you watch it!" Anya screamed after Shanna made a couple thorny roses pop out at her. "Just put it in your pocket! You'll have time to play later!"  
  
Shanna obeyed with a guilty look. They finally got back to the school by floo powder at about 5:00. Shanna was glad that she didn't have to go through more class with Harry. The next day though they went through something similar to before only this time they had class with Anya and James too. It kept up like this until they were completely caught up and the new students came on the Hogwarts express. 


	14. What a day!

*~*~Thanks for reviewing people! I really appreciate the comments but I don't mind if you tell me that there's something wrong. I'd actually like to know! ~*~*~  
  
Shanna yawned and looked at the clock. It said 10:32. She groaned. It was true that she didn't have to get up since they had finished their lessons but she didn't usually sleep so late. Today was the day that the Students came back to Hogwarts and the first years were sorted. She was a little nervous about meeting the new kids but decided not to worry about it for now.  
  
She rolled out of bed and climbed sleepily into her new clothes. She brushed out her hair and got ready to go out. She opened the door and started out only to have her hand grabbed and held. She turned and her lips met with Scott's. When he let her go she smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning" she said sweetly to him.  
  
He returned the smile and said, "I was just about to come in and wake you up. You slept later than usual"  
  
She smiled guiltily "Yea I know."  
  
He gave a little laugh and said "That's a good thing you don't seem to get much sleep anymore"  
  
"Anymore? I've never gotten much sleep. But never mind lets go downstairs" she said quickly, trying to avoid the subject.  
  
He started to say something but decided against it and said instead, "One last thing." And he kissed her one last long time.  
  
She smiled when they were finished and they walked down together holding hands.  
  
When Anya saw them come down she said, from James' lap "Now I know it doesn't take that long for you to wake her up."  
  
They both blushed but Shanna retorted "At least people can wake me up without me saying something about James in my sleep!"  
  
James smiled slightly and Anya blushed with a defeated look. Scott led Shanna down to sit and pulled her onto his lap. She smiled and felt less nervous about the upcoming day. Just then Harry came through the portrait hole and took a look at the two couples. He stared for a moment and they just stared right back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Shanna blurted out.  
  
He gave her a look and said "I'm your defense against the dark arts teacher this year." He gave her a disapproving look as she gave him a disgusted look.  
  
'At least this'll give me someone to bag on in class.' Shanna thought to herself even though she was giving him an ugly look.  
  
Scott cleared his throat loudly and Harry and Shanna looked away.  
  
"Sorry" Shanna muttered.  
  
"Bitch." Harry said under his breath.  
  
"I'm not deaf" Shanna said raising her voice a little.  
  
"Uh. Shanna" Scott said trying to avoid a fight.  
  
She bit her lip trying not to say anything, even if pissing teachers off was her favorite sport.  
  
"You listen to me young lady" Harry began  
  
"Young lady?!"  
  
"Yea, you are younger than me aren't you?"  
  
"Gladly" she said almost turning her glare away.  
  
Harry stumbled for words at first then said, "If your parents heard about this-"  
  
"My Parents?! I don't give a shit about those fuckin' people that call themselves my parents!" she shouted. She then got up, passed him, and headed for the door.  
  
"Shanna where-?" Scott said jumping up.  
  
"Out!" she shouted back, leaving through the portrait hole.  
  
"What?" Harry started, not knowing that those simple words could do so much damage.  
  
Everyone had a pained look on their faces since he had mentioned her parents. Then, Anya spoke up in a hesitant voice "Shanna was adopted, she never knew her parents.."  
  
"Oh no." Harry groaned putting a hand over his face. He knew what it was like to never know your parents and what it felt like when people talked about them without knowing they weren't alive.  
  
Scott got up to follow her but Harry stopped him "Let me go" he said. Scott hesitated for a minute but let him go instead.  
  
Shanna stormed out of the room and ran, on the verge of tears, down the hall. 'God, how can he talk about my parents. He never knew them! He doesn't even know what it's like not to have any!' she thought while running. She almost ran into a man with long black robes on and greasy black hair, but ignored him and headed out the doors toward the forest.  
  
"Excuse me young lady!" he shouted after her only to be passed by Harry. "Potter! What-?"  
  
"Where's she go?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
The man gave a look toward the forest. "Shit!" Harry muttered, running after her.  
  
Just as she entered the forest he lost site of her. He ran through the trees every once in a while getting glimpses of a hand or leg. "Shanna!" he called trying to make her stop. Just then Chrystal jumped out in front of him and growled, "Let her go." Harry hesitated for a moment at the site of the large wolf standing before him but said, "I can't. She can't be out here it's too dangerous!"  
  
"She'll be fine, I assure you. Now leave her alone." She growled again.  
  
"But- still! I can't. I need to speak to her-I need to explain!" He said  
  
This time the wolf looked him over and growled, less fiercely "You're the potter boy aren't you?"  
  
Harry nodded and the wolf continued, "Fine then, follow me." And she took off in a slightly different direction.  
  
Harry followed until they came to a small waterfall and lake. In the water, on a small rock, sat Shanna, crying silently into her drawn up knees. Harry hesitated, thinking about what he was going to say but made his way slowly toward the closest edge to her.  
  
"Shanna" he called to her.  
  
"Go away" she shouted she shouted hoarsely.  
  
"Look, Shanna.. I'm sorry, I didn't know about your parents. If I did-"  
  
"What?" she shouted, "What would you do? Say you're sorry and feel bad for me? You don't know what's its like and I don't want your pity!" She still had her back to him and tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"But your wrong" he said. He knew she didn't like to be told this but he went on anyway. "I DO know what it feels like to never know your parents. I didn't know mine.they were both killed."  
  
At first he didn't get a reply from her but then she said, not quite yelling anymore "At least you know what happened to yours. All I know is that mine are dead."  
  
He hesitated for a moment thinking of a way to talk to her without acting like he felt sorry for her. Then, he got an idea "well at least you didn't have to live with relatives that completely hated you." he was fairly positive that no one could be as bad as the Dursley's.  
  
She seemed to be getting more comfortable now "well at least you knew yours were dead. I had to live thinking that I was related to people who I hated living with."  
  
"Well I had to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for half my life" he said, happy that she was calming down. "Looks like we're fairly even."  
  
She sighed and wiped her eyes. "Why did you come out here?"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing. Last time I checked the forest was forbidden, giving it the name the 'forbidden forest'."  
  
"You answer my question first then I'll answer you"  
  
"Fine, I came out here to explain myself and ask why you hate me so much."  
  
She tilted her head and shook it a little "I don't hate you, specifically. I hate all teachers. It doesn't matter who they are, I've never made an exception."  
  
"Well ONE exception wont hurt, will it?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Ok, now then you answer my question."  
  
"I came out here because I like it out here. It's just easy for me to think."  
  
"Well I'd expect you to talk about it with you're friends"  
  
She laughed at this "The only friends I have are Anya and James."  
  
He stared at her for a moment "What about Scott?"  
  
"You haven't noticed by now? He's my boyfriend, not just a friend. I already talk to him about everything"  
  
"Well I guess he's not as bad as I thought if you can stand him. Especially if you can have him as a boyfriend"  
  
"I hope you don't mind him knowing that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's standing right behind you."  
  
Harry turned and, sure enough, Scott was standing by a tree listening to everything. Scott smiled and walked over to the edge of the water. Shanna's cross glowed blue and the water washed away to reveal a small path to where Shanna was.  
  
Scott walked across to Shanna and hugged her tightly. "Are you ok?" he whispered to her. She nodded smiling.  
  
"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Harry called over to her. He was still amazed by her being able to do such a thing without a wand. "It sure would have saved my voice a bit."  
  
She laughed but turned to Scott again who kissed her like no one was watching them. Harry rolled his eyes at them and called, "Do you mind if we leave now? We need to be ready for the feast."  
  
This made the two break their kiss and laugh a little. They headed back together holding hands with Harry trying to keep his eyes away so he didn't have to see them. Finally they returned to the castle but, unfortunately, Harry received quite a mouthful from the man they had passed. Apparently he was the, highly disliked (especially by Harry), potions master at the school.  
  
That night the students arrived at the school. It was unusual for Shanna to be this nervous and she started to fool with her wrist over and over. Finally, Scott took her hand and looked her in the eyes, forcing her to stop by doing just that. When the students arrived, Shanna and Scott walked down and waited with the rest of them acting like they had come on the train with the rest of them.  
  
While looking around Shanna noticed several people staring at her blue streak of hair. She ignored them as much as possible until she saw a girl with an unfriendly sneer looking her way. "Humph. dies her hair blue just so she can get attention" she heard the girl grumble.  
  
Unable to control herself Shanna shouted, only so she could be heard, "Do you seriously think I'm enjoying the attention?"  
  
The girl stumbled for words when she noticed that, not only Shanna, but everyone else seemed to be staring at her. "Well I don't see any other reason for a new kid to die their hair. If it's not for attention then what?"  
  
By now the room had cleared leaving Shanna, the girl, and Scott in the middle of the room. People had stopped walking into the hall and were now staring at them. Feeling all the eyes on her Shanna decided this was a good time to show herself "What makes you think I did it willingly? How do you know that my brother didn't do it to me while I was asleep?"  
  
The girl visibly stumbled for words then blurted out "How am I supposed to know? Why don't you tell me what happened."  
  
Shanna expected a remark like this and said, almost automatically, "All I'm going to tell you, is that you'd better watch your back. My friends tell me I've inherited my brothers ability to get away with things."  
  
After those words the girls stood glaring at each other until.  
  
"Well Shanna" came a voice, belonging to none other than Harry called "you seem to make friends wherever you go."  
  
The whole room turned their eyes to him and many more darted to the scar on his forehead. People around the room started whispering frantic words like "That's Harry Potter!"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Shanna blurted out. The whole room went wide-eyed at this remark and Shanna rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry glared at her for a moment but then said, "Now will you all proceed into the great hall."  
  
"We would if you'd quit blocking the doorway, " Shanna shouted over the crowd.  
  
He shot her another glare and stepped aside to let the students in. When it came time for Shanna to go through though he grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "I thought you said you were going to give me a break." He whispered.  
  
"I said we'll see. But don't worry; I think I'll go a bit easier next time. I just needed to get that out." She replied in a whisper.  
  
He seemed a bit relieved and let her take a seat next to Scott. After the sorting Dumbledore stood up to make some announcement. After he finished the normal ones he paused to make the last one.  
  
"Now, my final announcement is as follows: This year we have had the privilege to have 2 new students join the third years." Then to her horror he went on "Shanna and Scott, please stand" and, reluctantly they stood. "These are our two new students and I have come to notice that they do not like attention very much so-"  
  
"Oh yeah That'll do the trick." Shanna groaned a little louder than she meant to, making Dumbledore stop in mid-sentence and raise his eyebrows. "Heheh. sorry." she muttered with a guilty look and sat down.  
  
The whole hall started to snigger while Shanna sat blushing guiltily. It wasn't unusual for her to do that but sometimes she really didn't mean to. Eventually she began to smile and the hall quieted down.  
  
"Well, I think that's enough for introductions. Let the feast begin!" and with that food appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat and talk.  
  
"Hey Shanna!" she heard someone call from down the table. It was a brown haired girl with light green eyes that she'd seen earlier when she had had the fight with the other girl.  
  
"Yea?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Hi! I'm Dina! I just wanted to congratulate you on how you handled Karine! How the heck did you do that? Karine's the nastiest and most snotty girl in third year!" She exclaimed and by the look on everyone's she was saying exactly what they were thinking.  
  
She shrugged "I've dealt with worse. Well, not recently but I've had to deal with girls, and guys much worse than her."  
  
"You don't really think that's all she's got do you?!" another girl exclaimed. "I heard that once, she put a hex on a girl because she didn't like the song she was singing!"  
  
Shanna laughed and then a tall boy piped up "She said she'd turn my owl into a killer snake and send it after me when I accidentally kicked her bag!"  
  
"You're in for a whole boatload of shit you know." Another kid said.  
  
Shanna couldn't help but laugh at this. "Don't worry I'll deal with her." She said smiling.  
  
"Just don't rip her head off Shanna" Scott said smiling.  
  
"Your Scott aren't you?" Dina asked him.  
  
"Yea, Shanna's boyfriend." He replied.  
  
"Don't let Drake hear you say that." Dina said giving a blond haired boy at the Slytherin table a look.  
  
"Why? Wh-?" Shanna started but Dina cut her off.  
  
"Haven't you noticed how he's been looking at you? He'll probably have asked you out by tomorrow night." She said giving looks to him.  
  
"Oh. What's his name?" Shanna asked.  
  
"Drake Malfoy." she replied. "His dad is Draco Malfoy.." She clarified.  
  
Hearing that made Shanna a bit nervous. He looked like he would be just as bad as Karine and she didn't really feel like dealing with both of them at the moment. By the end of the night Shanna really noticed how much he had been looking at her and whispering things to a bunch of other guys.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep him away from you." Scott whispered to her.  
  
She laughed a little and said "Thanks, but you know as well as anyone that I can take care of him if I need to."  
  
"Yea I know. But I like to think I need to." He said with a smile.  
  
She smiled at him and held his hand "And I know you'll be there to help if I need it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Drakes P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Drake?" someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" he asked looking over to the boy.  
  
"I think your girlfriend-to-be is taken.." He said nervously.  
  
Drake gave him a glare and then turned to look over at her. "Damn it." he muttered. "No matter; I'll just have to get him out of the picture."  
  
"You know Drake," another guy said. "I heard this girl is pretty tough. and to top that she's extremely stubborn."  
  
None of them seemed to like telling Drake the bad news but they felt he might just want to know.  
  
"I've dealt with girls like her before." Drake said still looking over at her.  
  
"I danno man. Didn't you hear her piss off Karine? She didn't even back down once she'd gotten her point through. just a word of caution but I'd watch it with her." this boy seemed to be less afraid of talking to Drake.  
  
Finally Drake took his eyes away to turn to the last guy who'd spoken. "Well, Felix, I have a plan to get her to come to me." he smirked and finished eating  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back to Shanna's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night was the first night she had actually eaten properly but people (Especially Anyonka) kept pushing more toward her. Eventually she got them to eave her alone and went up to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~* There's my super long story! Hope you like! Anyway review! I need to know how much you like it and what's wrong! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	15. Visions

*~*~ Ok, this is all in Anyonka's P.O.V. not Shanna's! Also it's completely written by Anya ~*~*  
  
She tiptoed into the dormitory. Anya had just gotten back from her night with James. She went over to her trunk and pulled out a hardback book. This particular book had an emerald colored velvet cover with the words "Diary" flashing across it in gold. She carried her diary to her bed, turned on the lamp on her bedside table, climbed under her covers, opened her diary, and began to write:  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Tonight was the night. It was amazing. After a going for a walk with James he asked me. Of course I said, "Yes!" We snuck into the prefect's bathroom. We filled the swimming pool sized bathtub and got in. His body brushing against mine. All I was thinking was that my time had come. Cause you know we've been together ever since our first year here at Hogwarts. Like I said it was amazing! Sincerely, Anyonka  
  
She closed the diary, put it under her pillow, and with a sigh she closed her eyes and drifted into deep thought of what had just happened.  
  
She awoke the next morning before anyone else. She decided not to wake Shanna and go down to breakfast.  
  
When she got down to the great hall she sat down at the Gryffindor table. She looked around. Beside her there were only a few people there. There were many different foods to choose from but she just had some toast and jam. Anya was done eating about a half an hour later and, being Saturday, she decided to head back to her common room to see if anyone else had gotten up.  
  
"Password?" asked the fat lady as Anya walked up to her.  
  
"Chocolate frogs" Anya replied. This was the new password. They changed it the other day.  
  
Anya walked through the portrait hole and into the common room. In a corner Fable, Magee, and Joan Berker sat gossiping about the usual with an issue of the witch weekly by them.  
  
She walked over the fireplace and took a seat in one of the big red chairs. As she sat there, she glared into the fire. The orange reddish flames seemed to form a wall around her. She put her hands on the sides of her temple. Then, everything went black.  
  
She opened her eyes with a sudden jerk. Cold sweat was running down her face. She had just seen something. She had gone into a kind of trance. Anya stood up feeling a little dizzy and walked up to the boy's dormitory.  
  
She knocked on the door "James, I need to talk to you." She heard him walk to the door and open it.  
  
"What is it pet?" he asked in a calm, sweet voice.  
  
"I need to talk to you, but not here" she replied in a shaky voice.  
  
"Ok, hang on, let me get my cloak." He hurried over to his bed and grabbed his navy blue cloak.  
  
She then took his hand and they headed down to the forest, trying not to be noticed by the other students. They walked for a while until they got to an open place where they sat on a rock.  
  
"What is it pet?" he asked with a look of concern.  
  
"I-I went into. some sort of trance. And, I-I saw something. Something bad is going to happen, but I don't know wh-when." She stuttered. She tried to hold back tears but couldn't. She buried her face in her hands and cried.  
  
James put his arm around her shoulder "come sit here." He motioned for her to come and sit on his lap.  
  
Anya stood up for a moment, wiping the tears from her eyes, then, she walked over and sat on James' lap so she was facing him. He stroked her hair as she stared into his bright blue eyes. She leaned forward as he did so and they kissed, James holding her tight. He started to move his lips slowly down her neck and then her shoulder. After about five minutes he looked up into Anya's eyes.  
  
"You know I love you don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I know and you know that I love you and I trust you with my life." She replied.  
  
"Ok, I just wanted to make sure you knew that. Why don't we head back up to the castle shall we?" he said. Then, he took her hand and they walked back up to the castle.  
  
When they got tot the common room they took a seat near the fire. Anya peered out the window. The summer sky was turning a purplish pink. They hadn't seen Shanna or Scott all day.  
  
"James, I think I'm gonna go take a rest. You wanna some and keep me company?"  
  
He nodded and then she took his hand and they walked up to the girl's dormitory. Anya climbed into bed next to James who put his arm around her. Anya lay with her eyes open for a little, then finally they fell closed.  
  
*~*~ Ok, just a note here. Anya wrote this whole chapter I only added correct spelling and that kinda junk. Anyway I think she deserves a round of applause for this wonderful Chapter! *Claps loudly for Anya* Now, review!!! *~*~ 


	16. Cat Fight

*~*~Ok I just want everyone to know that that this is the next chapter completely written by Anyonka. Its all really good. well. until you get to the end. I don't mind it much but I'm gonna have to raise the rating of the story now to PG-13. Well then, on with the story!!~~*~*~  
  
*~~*Anyonka's POV*~~*  
  
She sat up looking around the room. Her heart was pounding in her chest as cold sweat ran down her face. She looked around the dormitory. James was lying by her side, looking up at her with her bright blue eyes.  
  
"What is it, pet?" he asked staring at her.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing." She lied.  
  
"There has to be something or else you wouldn't be acting like this." He said trying to be calm.  
  
"Ok." She took a deep breath "I had another dream except this time is it was different. There was this bluish colored haze surrounding this white wolf and these two people we behind it. I saw them shoot at the wolf with their wands. The wolf fell and the blue haze faded to a light red and then to blood red. Then I woke up." She explained.  
  
"Wow, what do you think it could mean? Do you think it has anything to do with the trance you went into earlier?" he asked  
  
"I don't know, James. That wolf, I've seen her before in the wo-" She stopped, thinking about Shanna.  
  
"What? What is it?" he asked staring into her navy blue eyes.  
  
"Shanna," she whispered.  
  
"What? What about Shanna?" He asked still staring.  
  
"Shanna knows that wolf." She explained. "I saw that wolf when I was writing that note to her when Voldemort kidnapped her. She is the one who has the blue cross and it glows blue whenever she gets mad and so do her eyes. The wolf is hers." She finished.  
  
James looked at her "So you think the dream had something to do with Shanna?"  
  
"I don't know" Anya exclaimed, "I-I think I need to talk to Dumbledore."  
  
James nodded "Yes maybe we should both go."  
  
They both got up and walked into the common room. There were more people now than there were earlier. Anya looked around for Shanna or Scott, but neither of them were there. They headed out of the portrait hole and strait to Dumbledore's office.  
  
They walked down the halls and up the stone steps to the gargoyle statue.  
  
"Cockroach cluster" Anya said to the stone gargoyle and it moved out of the way to reveal the spiral staircase.  
  
They stepped onto the platform, which began to slowly move upward towards the office door. When they came to the big oak door Anya knocked. Dumbledore opened the door.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was a tall man with long white hair and beard. He wore half-moon spectacles that brought out his blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Anya, hello James. What can I do for you?" he asked in a calm voice.  
  
"Professor, I have been having dreams and going into trances" she began. " I went into a trance earlier today. I didn't see anything but I heard someone say, "It will happen" then about an hour ago I woke up from another dream. I saw this bluish haze and inside of it was a white wolf. There were 2 people behind the wolf. They shot at it with their wands. She fell to the ground and the haze turned blood red." She finished explaining.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Anya and then as calmly as he could he said, "Ok Anya, so you've been seeing things. As you know Shanna has had these problems also. She has seen things just like you. And I have heard that you found out she is-" he paused for a moment thinking about what he was about to say, but continued anyway. "Your sister."  
  
Anya almost smiled but was too worried to. "How did you-"?  
  
Dumbledore smile, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "Oh Anya, I always know, and you of all people should know that by now."  
  
Anya blushed at the sound of this.  
  
"But professor, what do these things mean?" James asked.  
  
"Those who see, know, and those who hear, will follow" Dumbledore replied.  
  
"But professor, I don't under-" Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him.  
  
"What I mean is, the only ones who know if these signs are real or their imagination, are the people who experience them. In this case, Shanna, or Anya. But as for us, we will hear what they say and wait to see if something will happen."  
  
James nodded showing Dumbledore that he understood.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Shall we head down to the Great Hall for dinner?"  
  
The 3 of them turned and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
There were many more people there this time. Anya and James looked around for Shanna but She wasn't there. Instead they sat down at the Gryffindor table and found Scott. They took a seat down next to him.  
  
"Scott, have you seen Shanna?" Anya asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Yea, but last time I was her she was in the forest. She seemed really upset." Scott answered in a tired sort of voice.  
  
Anya got up from the table and started to walk to the front doors with the 2 guys following close behind. She ran out the doors onto the grounds and toward towards the edge of the forest. She ran through the trees with James and Scott right behind her keeping their eyes out for something.  
  
"What are you looking for Anya?" Scott asked panting from trying to keep up.  
  
Suddenly Anya stopped. "She's near."  
  
"Who's near? Shanna?" he asked.  
  
"Ok Anya. What's up your starting to scare me a little" James said in a worried tone.  
  
Anya closed her eyes. "Keese" she whispered.  
  
Then, out of the trees, came a gray coyote. She walked up to Anya who kneeled down next to the coyote and said, "Where's Shanna?"  
  
The coyote took off walking at a fast pace, Anya right behind her. James and Scott were trailing along behind. Finally the coyote stopped. She seemed to be standing in a clutter of trees. Anya pulled out her wand and yelled "Lumos!" the tip of her want lit and cast a light upon the darkened tree trunks.  
  
She looked around and there, sitting on a rock with a drawing book in her lap was Shanna. Shanna looked up at Anya with a look of sadness and anger mixed on her face. Scott, who had finally caught up, ran over to Shanna and sat beside her leaving James to stand beside Anya.  
  
"What are you doing here, Anya?" She said with a touch of anger present in her voice.  
  
"What do you mean "what am I doing here?" we were worried sick about you!" she replied.  
  
"Anya, I saw everything. What you and James did last night, that I'm your- your sister, and everything else!" she yelled  
  
"Ok, did I miss something here?" Scott asked, staring around at everyone.  
  
"How did you find out about that?" Anya said with rage coming over her.  
  
Shanna reached into her bag and pulled out the diary. She held it up to Anya's face.  
  
"How dare you read my diary? That's completely personal and it's none of your business!" She yelled, overcome with rage.  
  
"Oh yea! So you being my sister isn't any of my business! And why don't I tell everyone here was you did last night!" She hissed. Her cross had begun to glow blue and her eyes started to flicker. Scott tried to point it out but was ignored by the two fighting sisters.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Anya snapped.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Shanna opened the diary and read it aloud.  
  
James ran over to Shanna and snatched the diary out of her hands. He took it back to Anya, who now had tears streaming down her cheeks, and they ran back toward the castle.  
  
"I'm so sorry, pet." James said sitting in a clearing, not quite at the castle grounds.  
  
"It's not your fault; it's mine. I should have told her." Anya cried.  
  
She pulled her wand out and said, "Accio Blanket."  
  
A thick navy blue blanket flew into the air and down into Anya's arms. She laid it down on the ground, and then lay down on top of it. James then came over and lay down next to her.  
  
"James do you-?"  
  
"Yes, pet." He replied  
  
Anya sat up and took off her robes as James did the same. James then pulled off his Shirt and pants as Anya did too. Anya summoned another blanket and laid it over them both. James kissed her then, moved his lips down her body. Then, after about a half an hour there was only silence. James and Anya slept there on the ground in the forest with nothing but blankets and the warm summer air to keep them warm.  
  
*~*~Shanna's POV. (Finally I'm back in the story!)~*~*  
  
Shanna sat on the rock for a long while after her sister had left. She ended up lighting a bush on fire with a blue flame. She put it out covered her face with her hands, crying silently into them. Scott sat bewildered by what just happened and was almost too afraid of what might happen if he tried to comfort her. Still, he put his arm around her shoulder and let her cry for a few minutes. While she was still crying there was a small whimper from behind them.  
  
"Oh no." Shanna said, wiping the tears quickly from her eyes and standing up.  
  
Scott stared wonderingly at her as she brushed away a bunch of tall grass to reveal a hole in the ground. She reached down and pulled out a small black wolf cub, which was soon followed out by a small velvety gray one.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry Scott. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry." she said with more tears streaming down her face.  
  
Scott walked over to her and lay his lit wand down so they had some light. He kneed down beside her and looked strait into her dark blue eyes then said, "It's ok. I'm not gonna be angry with you for acting like anyone else would." after that he took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He looked into her eyes again and kissed her lips softly, letting his tongue slip into her mouth.  
  
After a few second there was a small bark from the gray pup. It jumped up, putting its small paws on Scott's side and trying to lick his face. The two broke their kiss and stared down at the pup. It took a mighty leap and licked Scott's face. Scott leaned back and eventually toppled over to his side and the pup began jumping all over him, barking.  
  
Shanna laughed at the site as the black pup looked curiously, but cautiously at the two.  
  
" I think She likes you" Shanna said smiling.  
  
"She? What's her name?" he asked finally getting away from the hyped up pup (hey that rhymes!).  
  
"Neither of them have one. I found them last night by their mother's body. A werewolf killed her." She said, her face now saddened by the memory.  
  
"Oh." he said and then thought of a way to cheer Shanna up. "So you're taking them in?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I love how caring you are." He said staring into her eyes.  
  
She looked up from the pup and smiled softly at him. "You're the only one who's ever said something like that to me. I usually get called the bully."  
  
"You're no bully. You're the sweetest girl I've ever known." He kept staring strait into her dark blue eyes that seemed to soften at his words.  
  
She laughed a little then looked away toward the gray pup, who seemed to have an interest in Scott's fingers. She laughed once he realized that he had just been bit.  
  
"Hey, she's got flecks of red fur." He said examining the pup that had finally calmed down.  
  
"I know. You should see her in the daylight; she's absolutely beautiful" she said staring in awe at the pup.  
  
Scott looked to her smiling and said "Just like you."  
  
She blushed as the pup in her arms wriggled free and landed clumsily on the ground. The pup rose to his feet and stared cautiously at Scott.  
  
"He doesn't seem to friendly." Scott said after receiving a glare from the pup.  
  
"Oh he's just a grump. He'll warm up to you, don't worry." She pulled the pup back and leaned back against the rock she had been sitting on previously.  
  
She picked up her sketchbook and her pencil and stared down at the two pups who went and lay down peacefully by each other. Scott sat beside her, their shoulders touching, and stared down at her drawing. She started sketching the two pups as the black one laid its head protectively over his sister's back. By the way he stared at Scott he seemed to be ready to attack him if he made one false move, but in Shanna's drawing, his eyes seemed calm and peaceful, but protective of his smaller sister. He watched for a while until she was finished. She had a full out sketch of their position, capturing the way they lay so quietly together as if they would never leave each other's side.  
  
Shanna smiled as he stared at her drawing and summoned a blanket, which she laid over both her and Scott. At first she laid her head on his shoulder but he took her head gently in his hands and lay it down on his lap. They lay like that together, the pups beside them, and fell asleep, all unaware that a pair of ice blue eyes were watching them protectively from the brush.  
  
~*~* Ok, Anya's part was completely written by her. My part is completely written by me. Anyways I hope u like! I love the twin pups they're not identical but they are twins just so u know. Well then it's time for you all to review!  
  
Angel: Anya is one of my best friends from school. She asked to be in the story and I said yes. Later I asked her if she'd like to help me write since I get such huge writers blocks. Anyway she's a great poet and writer! ;-)~*~* 


	17. Missing

*~*~Here we go now with the next Chapter! I don't even know how interesting this is gonna be since I don't even know what I'm gonna write but anyway I hope u like! ~*~*  
  
Shanna awoke early the next morning to find that during the night Scott had moved her onto his lap and she was now leaning up against his chest, facing him. She then vaguely remembered the dream she had had last night and waking up to Scott during it. She turned her head around to see the two pups play-fighting and barking at each other. She smiled and got up slowly, so she wouldn't wake Scott.  
  
She crawled over to the pups and said with a smile, "Where is Chrystal hm? Did she bring you two breakfast?"  
  
Then, as if to answer her question, the two pups ran over and started to gnaw on a dead rabbit. Shanna gave the rabbit a disgusted look and then watched the pups go to play again. The two played with each other for a while until the girl pup noticed Scott sleeping. She walked over to him and started to sniff his hand.  
  
The male gave a low bark in protest and growled a little. The girl turned to him and gave him a high-pitched, playful bark that caused the boy to give in and trot slowly over to him. Shanna watched in amusement at the way the gray pup seemed to persuade her brother to investigate. The black pup sniffed Scott's hand and then went around to the rock he was leaning against and jumped. His front paws made it onto the small boulder but his back didn't seem to want to cooperate, causing him to topple over onto his back. The pups stubbornness and determination pushed him on to try again. This time both his front paws made it to the top of the rock and his back two helped him to climb the rest of the way up. Soon, he was followed by his sister who took an almighty leap and landed almost all the way up and was pushed by her back paws onto the boulder followed him. The black one started to sniff Scott's hair while stretching from the edge of the boulder to reach. His sister decided to help and ended up bumping her brother and causing him to put his front paws on top of Scott's head. Shanna snorted as Scott jumped and the pup toppled over and into Scott's lap. The gray pup began barking playfully at the now, fully awake version of Scott.  
  
Scott looked into his arms to see the black pup gazing up at him with a look of pure terror. Scott smiled and rolled the pup onto his feet and put him on the ground so that he was able to get away. However, the pup just turned back to him and stared curiously at him. Shanna just sat laughing at him as he stared strait back. Soon the stare was interrupted by the other pup jumping onto Scott and falling into his lap just as the other had.  
  
Shanna sat there laughing at the 3 as Scott stared at the pups and then to Shanna "Look's like you got over that dream huh?" he asked after putting the other pup back down.  
  
She smiled a little and walked over to him. "I've had worse." She said.  
  
"How is that a good thing?" he asked frowning at her comment.  
  
"It's good because it means that last night's wasn't that bad." She said.  
  
A second later she was by his side and she kissed him on the cheek. He turned to her with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"Is that it?" He asked putting on a hurt face.  
  
She gave him a stubborn look and crossed her arms "All you're getting for now."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"I said so didn-" she was cut off by him pulling her into his lap and kissing her on the lips.  
  
When he finally released her she smiled at him and laughed a little. They sat there just staring for a while when suddenly Shanna's cross began to glow.  
  
"Oh no." she muttered and got off of Scott's lap reluctantly.  
  
"What?" he asked obviously confused that her cross would be glowing when nothing was happening.  
  
Shanna didn't answer but stared around and saw that the pups had both stopped and started to stare in the same direction. The bushes rustled telling them that there was definitely something back there. The bushes rustled roughly and two figures fell to the ground, growling and tearing at each other's fur. The two pups scattered in different directions and went into hiding while the two creatures began to fight fiercely. Finally they broke apart and stood, lowering their necks and revealing Chrystal, the pure white wolf, and another, greasy black wolf.  
  
"Demon." Shanna whispered to Scott who had stood up and come beside her.  
  
Suddenly the black wolf, otherwise known as Demon, noticed her and turned to her instead of Chrystal. Shanna sent a glare to him and he returned it by baring his teeth and growling at her, keeping his neck lowered. Suddenly it let out a bark and its face seemed to move in a specific way. Its right ear turned toward Chrystal as she began to growl, but kept its focus on Shanna.  
  
Once again he made movement with his face and let out a low growl followed by a low bark.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you understood human language. You seem to want to kill them instead of learning their ways." she said, apparently to Demon.  
  
At this Chrystal moved to Shanna's other side and glared at Demon as Scott watched the two curiously.  
  
The wolf took a step toward her while growling but halted when he saw that the glow of Shanna's cross became brighter.  
  
"You attack, and you'll be attacked." She informed the wolf.  
  
Scott stepped closer to the wolf, forcing Demon to look at him instead.  
  
"Scott, no. Don't, this is between me and him." She said, worry completely detectable in her voice.  
  
A sort of triumph came over Demon's face and he started slowly toward Scott who didn't budge. Shanna bit her lip.  
  
"Demon! Too afraid to confront the one with the power so you decide to go for someone she loves? Not only is that plain out stupid, but it's something more of a wimp- a stupid wimp would do." she stood there hoping this would keep him away from Scott. A second later she knew it wouldn't so She grabbed Scott's hand.  
  
Suddenly Scott felt a surge of. something. He didn't know what it was but it made him feel connected to Shanna more than ever.  
  
"Scott." he heard a voice in his head.  
  
He turned to see Shanna clutching her cross and glaring at Demon. He then turned to Chrystal and saw that she was the one staring at him.  
  
"Scott, I know you want to help Shanna but you MUST let her do this on her own. this is one of the few times that I'll say this, but you need to listen. Shanna has to get this done. And the reason I can speak to you like this now is because you tried to save her, one of the few things that can trigger the power that you may share with Shanna." with that she turned away, ready to face Demon again.  
  
Scott didn't spend another second staring at Chrystal but turned his gaze to Demon, whom he could also hear.  
  
"Humans like you should not enter this forest! It belongs to me! I control everything that happens here and that will not change!" he hissed to Shanna who didn't seem to falter one bit with her words.  
  
"I have been told by every creature I've met so far that in one way or another you've ruined their lives! I will not let you continue to destroy things the way you have started. At least, not without a fight!"  
  
"A fight? You think fighting me will solve your problem? Well then I've got some disturbing news for you. I cannot die! I am the shape shifter born to this forest and raised by the creatures that knew none but ridicule! They were shunned away because they were said to be no more powerful than any other in the forest. I will not live the way they had and I will not let you stop me!" by now Demon was pacing in front of them back and forth, keeping his steely gaze upon Shanna.  
  
"Oh boo-hoo you've got me into tears now. Look demon, I happen to know that there are more creatures here that have it worse than you. I also happen to know that you may not be killed but you may be injured enough for my satisfaction." With that she finished, keeping her eyes to him while he stopped in front of her, and got into the position ready to pounce.  
  
She just stood while Scott remembered his orders from Chrystal. Though it was hard, Scott watched Demon pounce toward Shanna, only to be deflected by her blue shield.  
  
"Too afraid to fight so you protect yourself with a shield? How pitiful" he snarled.  
  
Shanna just put the shield down and closed her eyes. The next moment there was a small, but loud bark and the black pup came out with his neck low and his teeth bared. It approached Demon slowly, as if challenging it to try an attack.  
  
"You set a pup on me? A pup!" the wolf said with insane amusement in his voice.  
  
"Look closer Demon, this isn't just any pup, this is the pup who's mother you killed." She hissed keeping her gaze between them.  
  
"I killed all the pups. There is no way that this pup survived." He said suddenly trying to hide his astonishment.  
  
"Not only did he survive, but his sister did also." She said with a smile crossing her face. Within half a second his sister was beside him acting in the same way.  
  
"How?" is all that Demon could get out.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I do know that they are severely pissed at you." Shanna said with a smirk.  
  
"And that does what to me? They are only pups they have no way to hurt me." Demon said smirking, (as much as a wolf can smirk anyway) that is until his saw the smile still on Shanna's face.  
  
"Luckily, they are very good at convincing their fellow pack members to help them." And with that comment at least a dozen other wolves came from the bushes and approached Demon in the same fashion as the pups.  
  
Even though Demon tried to hide it the fear was easily visible in his eyes.  
  
"You see, Demon, unlike you, I have some friends who are willing to help me stop you." Shanna said over the growls of the pack.  
  
Demon glanced hurriedly around and then shot a glare to Shanna before he shifted. He turned himself into a crow and took off into the sky without another word. Each and every wolf seized their growls and calmed down. Shanna sighed and her shoulders drooped as the glow that has formed itself around her faded. Scott walked quickly over to her and put his arm around her for support. By now she looked ready to pass out. He guided her over to the rock and sat her down.  
  
"Damn." she muttered. "I never knew that if I held the power like that without using it, it could take so much outa me."  
  
Scott pulled her back to lean on him "That was incredible." he whispered to her.  
  
She smiled. The pack of wolves gathered together for a moment, and then made their way over to Shanna with the pups ahead of them. What looked to be the pack leader nudged the pups and they stumbled over to Shanna and Scott. The black one walked slowly toward Scott, eyeing him in a different way. Shanna stared, trying to smile even though she was so weak.  
  
"Shanna," the leader began. "We would highly appreciate it if you took Zeus and Jade in." he nodded to each of the pups.  
  
Neither of the pups seemed to object as Shanna stared at them. "Are you sure?" she said in barely a whisper, but the wolf heard.  
  
"Yes. We feel that it would be good for them to stay with you as it seems that you will have no problem protecting them."  
  
Shanna smiled and merely nodded, unable to summon her voice back up. She closed her eyes almost asleep. The wolf nodded and left with the pack leaving the pups with her. Zeus stared up at Scott wonderingly.  
  
"Yes?" Scott said quietly so not to disturb Shanna.  
  
"He's trying to say he's sorry." Shanna whispered. She had opened her eyes to look down at the pups.  
  
Scott smiled "There's nothing to be sorry for. Now shhh." He said first to Zeus and then to Shanna.  
  
Jade tugged on Zeus' ear and they went to play again.  
  
Anyonka's POV  
  
She awoke looking over to where James had been laying the night before but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"James? James, where are you?" she called, but there was no answer.  
  
"Keese" she called. Her black coyote came to her side. "Where's Shanna?"  
  
The coyote took of at a fast pace deep into the woods. Anya ran at a swift pace, her feet not making any sound as she ran, barefoot on the hard leaf- covered ground.  
  
She must have been running for a half hour. She soon came to a clearing where she saw Scott sitting on a rock next to a big oak tree. He looked up at her his light blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Scott, we have a problem. James is missing, he was with me last night but when I woke up he wasn't there and I called for him but I got no answer!" tears we starting to form in her eyes.  
  
Scott looked at her, he knew how she felt. He walked over to her and griped her in a tight hug. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. She was so worried about James if anything happened to him she would never be able to live a normal life again. Scott's grip on her tightened a bit then he let her go and looked at her. " We've got to tell Shanna"  
  
Anya wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Like she would care. She doesn't care about me or James! All she cares about is herself, besides she's still so mad at me and I'm still mad at her for reading my diary."  
  
"Anya, you are way out of your league, Shanna cares about you and James both! You have been acting so selfish lately I'm surprised she's still talking to you at all!" he walked over and sat down on the rock he was sitting on.  
  
"Fine I'll tell her but she's probable not going to listen anyway." She said kind of sadly.  
  
The two of them headed back into the woods in search of Shanna. Scott was in lead and Anya and her coyote followed silently behind him. They got to a closed in clearing where Shanna was sitting and drawing in her book. Next to her where the two wolf pups. She looked up from her drawing when they entered the clearing. Her eyes still a dimly lit blue. Anya could tell she was still mad. "What do you want Anya?!"  
  
"Look I'm sorry Shan, but I had to do what I had to do, besides what I do in my personal life is none of your business. You had no right to read my diary and you know it! Also I have something to tell you." Anya said.  
  
"What?" Shanna said a little impatient.  
  
Tears started streaming down her cheeks again, "James is missing!"  
  
Shanna's glare didn't completely disappear but her look softened.  
  
"Didn't you two leave together, and no doubt sleep together?" She snarled.  
  
"Y-yes, but he was gone when I woke up. Look Shanna, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that you were my sister, but we need to sort our difference and put them behind us. One of our friends is missing and for all you know he could've been taken by Voldemort. So what do you say?" Anya replied, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Shanna glared for a few moments before letting her gaze set into impassive mode. "Fine, whatever. I don't feel like being mad at the moment anyway. Did you check if he left anything for you to find?" She asked.  
  
"Well, no." Anya replied.  
  
"Idiot. Don't you ever use common sense?" Shanna sighed.  
  
"Well sorry but I was to busy worried out of my mind to do anything" she cried  
  
Shanna rolled her eyes. "Fine. Did he, like, say anything that you might remember about him leaving?"  
  
Anya thought, but she doesn't remember anything "no, I mean I was asleep so I wouldn't remember."  
  
"Anya, dreams? Hello I mean remember who you are. Don't you think that maybe he might have said something to you while you were asleep, thinking that you would dream or something?"  
  
"Well I had the same dream I've had since I came here, the dream about the white wolf, but that's it." She replied.  
  
Shanna's shoulders stiffened at the mention of the white wolf but ignored it. "Well try an think about it."  
  
"No that's the only dream I had I know it because I have the same dream every night creepy really" She shudders.  
  
She sighed. "Fine, then all we can do is go back there."  
  
"ok, I sure as hell hope he's ok or Voldemort is gonna get his ass kicked!" She yelled  
  
Shanna groaned. "Voldemort isn't the only danger here, Anya." She paused for a second, deep ion thought.  
  
"Shanna" Scott whispered.  
  
"Hm?" She closed her eyes for a few seconds.  
  
Crystal came bounding up to her then immediately began to sniff around.  
  
"What the-?!" Anya exclaimed. "That's-that's the wo-"  
  
"Yeah I know." Shanna said calmly "She's searching for James."  
  
Anya gaped at her. How could she be so calm about it? "Shanna, it doesn't seem like u care about finding him!"  
  
"No Anya, I just have a way of staying calm in these kind of situations." She replied.  
  
"Ok well whatever, lets go back to where I last saw him," she said.  
  
"Fine" she said.  
  
The three of them headed back to the clearing to where James had been the night before. When they got there the blanket was still laying the way she left it. Her backpack still lay on the ground next to the rock. But there was something different about it. There was something missing. His wand, it was laying on the blanket next to her backpack. She looked at Shanna, "look there's his wand, he wouldn't go anywhere without it. Can u explain that? Why is his wand here?"  
  
Did something happen to him? Did Voldemort take him? She started to cry again but she hid it from Shanna and Scott.  
  
"Well that's weird Anya, but maybe he forgot it or something?" she said calmly.  
  
"FORGOT IT!? Are you serious?! James is the kind of person who doesn't forget anything ever!" Anya shouted.  
  
"I guess so, especially in the forest." She said thoughtfully. She wasn't really trying to upset her, but given past events she wasn't trying to prevent it either.  
  
~*~* Well that's it for this chapter! I know it's been an extremely long time but I've been working on other stories and trying to get yet another one started, I just have too many disorganized ideas for my little brain*~*~ 


End file.
